My Feelings for You
by Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo
Summary: Demi melupakan perasaannya pada Rin, Len menjadi Player yang suka memainkan hati gadis-gadis. Setelah bertemu dengan Sakura dan Hiroki, Len menjadi berubah. Bisakah dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Rin? OCs content, RnR please?
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

Yessy : Saya balik kembali! Setelah melalui IGCSE dan UAS selama sebulan!

Miku : Kan masih ada paper 1 biology and chemistry -_-

Yessy : Lalalala... didn't hear you~

Rin : (Pake toa masjid) KAN MASIH ADA PAPER 1 BIOLOGY AND CHEMISTRY KATA MIKU-NEE!

Len : (Pake toa juga) BELUM LAGI GEO KAMU GIMANA?

Yessy : ... have I told you guys are really annoying when you mention my least favorite subject?

Kaito : No?

Yessy : Well, I just did. Anyway disini ada OCs aku. Untuk sementara mereka akan tampil di beberapa chapter. Tapi kalau readers tidak suka, entar aku tidak munculkan lagi... and finally : HAPPY READING!

* * *

**My Feelings for You**

By Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo

Discalaimer : Vocaloid belongs to its origanal owner, I don't own anything in here except my Ocs.

Warning : OOC, OCs contain, Alur terlalu cepat, full of drama, a little bit crossover with Detective Conan (which I don't own)

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

_Seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Hari itu hampir semua orang di rumahnya sedang pergi dan sekarang hujan badai sedang meraung-raung luar sana. Gadis berumur 7 tahun ini sangat takut dengan yang namanya badai. Karena jika ada badai, pasti akan ada petir. Petir yang mengelagar membuat gadis kecil ini sangat ketakutan. "Rin?" panggil anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengan gadis kecil itu. "Kau kenapa?Kenapa menangis?"_

_ JDDAAARRR!_

_Petir masih terus menyambar. Gadis kecil yang bernama Rin itu langsung kembali menangis meraung-raung. "Waaa! Len!" Rin memeluk anak laki-laki yang berada dihadapannya itu. "Petirnya banyak sekali. Aku takut Len.." bisik Rin masih sambil menangis._

_Sepertinya Len tidak keberatan bajunya dibasahi oleh air mata Rin. Len melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar Rin. "Tenang saja Rin. Aku akan selalu disisi Rin," kata Len sambil mengelus lembut punggung Rin. "Kalau ada petir aku akan selalu memeluk Rin sehingga Rin tidak akan menangis lagi."_

_Rin mengangkat kepalanya. "Benarkah? Len janji akan selalu melindungi Rin kan?" Rin mengeluarkan jari kelinkingnya. Len mengaitkan jari kelinkingnya ke jari kelinking Rin, tanda mereka telah membuat janji._

"_Janji."_

~~OoOoOoO~~

Hari sudah pagi. Burung-burung sudah banyak yang berkicau. Sinar matahari mulai memasuki kamar gadis berambut pirang, membangunkannya dari mimpinya. Matanya yang berwarna biru azure perlahan terbuka. "Mimpi itu lagi.." gumamnya sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Gadis yang diketahui bernama Kagamine Rin ini segera bersiap untuk memulai harinya. Dia menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya dan menggosok giginya yang berwarna putih.

Setelah itu, Rin mengganti piyamanya dengan seragam sailor tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan pita kuning di dadanya dan celana pendek berwarna hitam. Tak lupa, dia menggunakan sebuah ikat pinggang berwarna kuning-hitam dan kaos kaki hitam sepanjang betisnya. Rin melihat dirinya sebentar di cermin sebelum menyisir rambutnya yang pendek sebahu. Menaruh 4 buah jepit di poninya dan sebuah pita besar yang terlihat seperti telinga kelinci, Rin pun telah siap.

Saat keluar dari kamar, Rin mendapati sosok yang menyerupai dirinya sedang melewatinya. "_Ohayou_ Len," sapa Rin. Orang yang yang disapa Rin tidak berkata apa-apa. Len mengenakan seragan sailor yang mirio dengan Rin, hanya saja perbedaannya adalah baju Len berlengan pendek, celananya lebih panjang daripada Rin dan di dadanya terdapat sebuah dasi berwarna kuning. Dia hanya menatap Rin sebentar, lalu kembali berjalan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Rin tertunduk melihat perlakuan Len padanya. "Masih sama ya..." pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Rin mendapat sebuah pelukan maut dari belakang. "_Ohayou_ Rin-chan!" seru Diva berambut teal yang memeluk Rin.

"_Ohayou_ Miku-nee," balas Rin.

Hatsune Miku, Diva nomor 1 Vocaloid ini mengenakan baju Divanya yang berupa baju abu-abu tanpa lengan dengan dasi berwarna teal, rok mini dan kaos kaki hitam yang panjangnya mencapai pahanya. Miku memutar tubuh Rin sehingga mereka berhadapan. "Rin-chan kenapa? Pagi-pagi begini sudah lesu, ayo semangat!"

Rin tersenyum mendengar hiburan 'kakak'nya. "Terima kasih Miku-nee. Bukan apa-apa kok. Hanya saja Len..."

"Dia masih bersikap dingin ya?" tebak Miku. Rin mengangguk sedih. "Sudah, hiraukan saja dia! Sekarang fokuskan dirimu untuk konser malam ini, oke?" kata Miku sambil menepuk pundak Rin. Rin tersenyum. "Bagus! Ini Rin-chan yang aku kenal! Ayo, katanya sarapan hari ini ada waffle jeruknya." Mendengar kata jeruk, semangat Rin langsung kembali. Dia langsung menarik Miku untuk cepat-cepat sarapan.

"_Ohayou_!" seru Rin dan Miku ketika sampai di dapur. Disana terdapat wanita berambut pink muda yang panjangnya sepinggang yang sedang memasak sarapan. "_Ohayou_, Miku-chan, Rin-chan," balas wanita bernama Megurine Luka ini. "Bisa tolong bantu aku bawakan waffle-waffle yang sudah jadi ini ke meja makan?"

"Baiklah." Miku dan Rin membawakan waffle-waffle itu ke meja makan yang sudah terisi banyak orang. Ada pria berambut biru yang sedang sibuk makan es krim, wanita berambut cokelat yang sedang dalam masa hang-over setelah minum sake semalam suntuk, samurai ungu yang sedang mengagumi Luka dari kejauhan, dan tak lupa pemuda pirang yang tadi kita ketahui bernama Len yang sedang memakan pisang kesayangannya. "Ohayou minna! Wafflenya sudah jadi!" seru Miku saat memasuki ruang makan.

"Hore! Terima kasih Miku-chan!" kata Kaito, pria berambut biru setelah menerima waffle dari Miku. Di wajah Miku terdapat semburat merah saat Kaito mengucapkan terima kasih. "Sama-sama," balas Miku.

Tak lama kemudian, Luka telah kembali dari dapur tepat setelah Miku dan Rin membagikan semua wafflenya. "Luka-sama! _Ohayou_!" sapa samurai berambut ungu tadi.

"_Ohayou_ Gaku- Tunggu! Kenapa ada Gakupo disini? Ini kan rumah Vocaloid Crypton!" serunya histeris sambil menunjuk samurai berambut ungu dihadapannya.

"Itu karena aku ingin mencicipi sarapan calon istriku~" kata Gakupo sambil berkedip ke arah Luka. Yang diberi kedipan hanya bisa merinding.

"Gombal.." komentar Meiko. Gakupo hanya menyeringai. Sayang senyum itu tak lama kemudia hilang karena Luka telah memukulnya dengan tuna.

"Sudah, sudah, ayo kita makan sarapan kita. Gakupo-san juga boleh ikut disini, kan sayang sudah repot-repot datang," kata Miku berusaha mengendalikan suasana.

"_Ittadakimasu_!" Sarapan pun dimulai diselingi dengan pembicaraan disana-sini. Salah satu topik yang dibicarakan adalah... "Hei, kalian tahu? Nanti sebelum konser kita akan diinterview loh!" kata Kaito. Jelas sekali topik ini menjadi menarik perhatian Vocaloid lain.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Miku sambil mengunyah _negi _kesayangannya.

"Entahlah, sepertinya hanya acara dari salah satu station TV yang ingin mengetahui bagaimana kita sebelum konser."

"Siapa yang akan menginterview kita?" tanya Len.

Kaito mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari bajunya. "Menurut surat yang diberikan Master.. tidak dikatakan disini siapa yang akan menginterview, yang jelas mereka berdua seumuran dengan Rin dan Len."

"Mereka?" Len menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, yang perempuan akan menginterview Luka lalu Rin dan Len, sementara yang laki-laki akan menginterview aku dan Meiko, sebelum itu mereka menginterview Miku bersama-sama. Ya.. setidaknya itulah disebutkan dalam _run-down_ acaranya," jelas Kaito panjang lebar.

"Wow, seumuran dengan kita? Mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman mereka, ya kan Len?" kata Rin gembira.

Len hanya mengangguk tidak semangat. "_Gochisousama_. Aku akan ke studio untuk latihan sebentar," katanya sebelum meninggalkan ruang makan. Yang lain tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Mereka memang sudah biasa dengan sikap dingin Len. Hanya Rin saja yang masih belum terbiasa dengan sikapnya, padahal Len sudah seperti itu selama 4 tahun.

~~OoOoOoO~~

Rin's POV

Kenapa? Padahal sudah 4 tahun. Sudah selama itu Len bersikap dingin padaku.. pada semuanya sebetulnya. Tapi tetap saja, aku merasa hatiku sangat sakit setiap kali Len bersikap begitu padaku. Padahal kami kan kembar. Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba saja menjauhi kembaranmu Len? Bukankah kau berjanji untuk selalu melindungiku?

"-in. RIN-CHAN!"

Aku terbangun dari lamunanku. "Ada apa Miku-nee?" kataku berusaha terdengar ceria.

"Sudahlah Rin-chan, jangan pedulikan Len-kun! Biarkan saja dia sendiri. Orang seperti itu tidak pantas mendapat perhatin Rin-chan!"

Aku tersenyum mendengat penghiburan dari Miku-nee. "Terima kasih Miku-nee. Sekarang aku sudah lebih baik."

"Bagus!" kata Miku-nee puas, "Sekarang ayo kita latihan. Mungkin dengan begitu, pikiran Rin-chan tentang Len-kun dapat teralihkan." Miku-nee langsung mendorongku keluar ruang makan.

"Bukannya di studio sedang ada Len?" ujar Kaito-nii. Miku-nee langsung memberikan tatapan tajam padanya. "Tentu saja aku akan menggunakan studio yang tidak ada Len-kunnya! Bukankah masih ada banyak studio yang kosong?" Kaito-nii hanya ber'oh' ria.

~~OoOoOoO~~

_Sakasama da yo RAINBOW_

_Kimi wo nosete mama_

_Wagamama da yo MELODY_

_Tanoshii_

_Kanashii_

_Ureshii_

_Koishii_

Aku dan Miku-nee selesai menyanyikan lagu duet kami yang berjudul "Sakasama Rainbow". "Tadi itu bagus sekali!" kata Miku-nee. "Baru kali ini kita nyanyi lagu _Sakasama Rainbow_ dengan harmonis ya?"

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Karena merasa haus, aku meminum jus jeruk yang aku bawa tadi. Tiba-tiba saja, ponsel Miku-nee berdering. "Kira-kira siapa ya? Padahal aku tidak suka kalau latihan ada yang menelpon," kata Miku-nee agak kesal. Aku mengintip dari bahu Miku-nee. Nomor tidak dikenal. Miku-nee mengerutkan keningnya. "Apakah aku harus mengangkat ini?" tanyanya.

"Coba saja angkat. Mungkin itu penting," balasku.

Miku-nee menghela napas. "Moshi-moshi, Miku desu."

"_Konnichiwa. Eeto.. watashi wa Kudo Sakura desu. Ini benar kan Hatsune Miku?_" Suara sang penelpon bisa terdengar olehku. Aku dan Miku-nee saling bertatapan. Tanpa suara, Miku-nee bertanya, "Kau kenal dia?" Aku menggeleng kepalaku.

"Eh... ya. Maaf, tapi ada perlu apa Kudo-san denganku?" jawab Miku-nee.

"_Ah! Maaf saya lupa bilang ya? Sebetulnya saya yang akan menginterview Hatsune-san dan yang lainnya malam ini._" Aku dan Miku-nee langsung ber'oh' ria. "_Dakara, bolehkah saya bertemu dengan Hatsune-san sekarang? Saya ingin mengenal Hatsune-san supaya saya bisa gampang melakukan interview. Bagaimana?_"

Miku-nee langsung terdengar ceria. "Tentu saja boleh! Dan tidak perlu formal-formal dalam berbicara sama aku. Panggil saja aku Miku!"

"_Baik! Terima kasih Hatsu... Miku-san! Sekarang Miku-san ada dimana ya?"_

"Aku sedang latihan bersama Rin di studio CV01. Dan tidak usah pakai embel-embel 'san' segala, panggil saja aku Miku-chan!"

"_Baiklah. Sampai ketemu, Miku-chan! Jaa nee._" Kudo-san memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Miku-nee langsung menatapku dengan gembira. "Kau dengar semuanya kan tadi?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku berharap kita bisa berteman baik dengannya," kataku tersenyum sambil memeluk bantal yang ada di sofa.

~~OoOoOoO~~

Len's POV

_Nee boku no SPICE_

_Kimi dake ni ima ageru yo_

_Muchuu ni saseru boku no TASTE o_

_Karadajuu de kanjite_

Aku melakukan sebuah gerakan terakhir laguku. Langsung saja aku disambut sebuah tepuk tangan dari seorang gadis berambut kuning yang sengaja aku undang kesini. "Tadi itu bagus sekali Len-kun!" puji Neru, gadis berkuncir ponytail samping ini. Kenapa aku mengundang Neru? Ada yang bisa nebak? Kalau jawaban kalian karena aku suka Neru berarti kalian salah. Lagipula character utama fanfic ini adalah aku dan Rin K. bukan aku dan Neru A. Jadi kenapa? Jawabannya gampang. Karena aku telah jatuh cinta dengan kakak kembarku, Kagamine Rin.

Baiklah, mari kita mulai ceritaku dari 4 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku baru menyadari bahwa aku selalu _blush_ jika berdekatan dengan Rin. Jantungku mulai berdetak tidak karuan jika disentuh olehnya. Bahkan aku selalu memikirkannya setiap detik. Tapi, aku tahu kalau cinta antara saudara, bahkan saudara kembar itu adalah dosa. Karena itu, aku berusaha menggambil jarak dengan Rin. Aku meminta master untuk membuatkan kamar baru untukku. Rin sempat binggung kenapa tiba-tiba aku meminta pisah kamar. Saat itu aku membentaknya dengan berkata, "Bukan urusanmu!" Ya.. itu merupakan titik balik dimana aku mulai bersikap dingin kepada Rin dan yang lainnya.

Lalu, setelah 3 tahun berlalu aku masih belum bisa melupakan perasaanku kepada Rin. Bahkan perasaan ini malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Karena itu aku suka memanggil gadis-gadis lain untuk memuaskan hasratku. Tenang saja, aku belum melakukan sesuatu yang menjurus ke arah... yang biasa disebut "Lemon" dalam fanfiction, mengertikan maksudku? Aku hanya mengencani mereka dan hanya sebatas menciumi mereka. Oke.. kadang aku berkecumbu dengan mereka. Tapi hanya batas itu! Tetapi tetap saja, aku tetap memikirkan Rin saat aku bersama gadis-gadis itu.

Balik ke masa kini, Neru sekarang sudah bergelayut manja di lenganku. "Len-kun hebat ya, bisa membuat lirik lagu ini sendiri," katanya berusaha memujiku. Memang benar aku membuat lagu ini karena frustasi dengan perasaanku dengan Rin. Karena itu berusaha 'bermain' dengan gadis lain, seperti Neru ini. Tapi.. tak mungkin kan aku bilang begitu pada Neru?

"Tentu saja, aku membuat lagu ini karena aku sedang memikirkan kamu," godaku. Alhasil, muka Neru memerah sedikit. Itu merupakan sebuah clue untukku. Aku mulai menggigit lehernya. Neru mengeluarkan sebuah desahan kecil yang justru membuatku untuk mencium bibirnya. Aku menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, memintanya memberikan akses. Neru membuka sedikit mulutnya, dengan mudah aku menyelipkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya. Aku menidurkan Neru ke meja sementara lidahku masih bermain dengan lidahnya.

Kreek.. tiba-tiba saja pintu studio terbuka. Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum aku dan Neru menghentikan aktivitas kami. Mataku terbelalak melihat seseorang yang ada di depan pintu.

To be continued

* * *

Yessy : Kenapa aku membuat Rin disini jadi kayak menderita gitu ya? Padahal aku lebih suka Rin yang tsundere...

Len : Siapa itu yang mengganggu aku dan Neru?

Yessy : Pengen tau banget? Kepo bangetz sie...

Len : Lo kenapa? Kena penyakit baru?

Yessy : Kayaknya aku uda kena penyakit alaynus deh... gara-gara baru pulang nonton bareng the alay gurlz... -_-

Rin : Karena lo memang alay...

Yessy : Anyway don't forget to review! RnR!

**Last question : Ada yang bisa nebak siapa yang yang mengganggu Len dan Neru?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Sakura dan Hiroki

**Balesan review :**

**Kyoura Kagamine**** : *Ikut ngebayangi* *massive nosebleed* Hahaha... Jawaban anda... HAMPIR TEPAT! Sebetulnya aku menulis juga memikirkan perasaan reader. Kalau misalnya reader gak suka ya... aku akan mengurangi kemunculan OC ku... Playboy Len is the BEST! FTW Playboy Len! Ratednya... munkin gak akan aku naikin, soalnya aku gak bisa yang nulisnya dewasa gitu -,-... Silakan di alert... aku jadi bahagia T^T**

**IchigoMei-chan : Sayang sekali... jawaban anda Salah! :(. Hai! Pasti akan saya lanjutkan!o^o/**

**Kyon Kuroblack : Sayang sekali ... jawaban anda Salah! :(. Boleh boleh, aku malah sangat bahagia kalau begitu T^T**

**Karin Shawol : Sayang sekali jawaban anda Salah! :( Pasti akan aku lanjutkan.. akan kubuat lebih penasaran lagi... ;)**

**Chisami Fuka : Sayang sekali jawaban anda Salah! :( Ah! Maaf yang itu aku akan coba lebih teliti.. (Padahal aku orangnya ceroboh=-=') Terima kasih, akan aku coba update cepat! Terima kasih sudah di fave!**

**Christi Mashiro : Ya dong... Yessy gitu yang buat! #plak.. akan aku coba update secepatnya!**

**Rika Chan Kagamine : Maaf ya typonya.. aku akan coba lebih teliti... Sayang sekali jawaban anda salah!:( Kyaa! Arigatou adik yang tercinta! :* #abaikanini**

Yessy : Kenapa ya pada jawab yang ganggu Len dan Neru itu Rin?

Rin : Karena semuanya ngefans sama aku! *narsis mode on*

Yessy : Ya ya deh terserah lo... -_-''

Len : Kenapa aku jadi playboy ya disini?

Yessy : Karena semua fans suka kamu seperti itu? Oh ya! Sebelum aku lupa akhirnya disini kedua OC aku akan tampil! Daripada banyak bacot seperti kedua Kagamine twins ini (Kagamine : Woi! Kita gak bacot!) mari kita mulai! Enjoy the show~

* * *

**My Feelings for You**

By Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo

Discalaimer : Vocaloid belongs to its original owner, I don't own anything in here except my Ocs.

Warning : OOC, OCs contain, Alur terlalu cepat, full of drama, a little bit crossover with Detective Conan (which I also don't own)

**Chapter 2- Kudo Sakura and Hanazawa Hiroki**

**Third person POV**

Len terbelalak melihat gadis yang berada di depan pintu studio. Gadis itu sepertinya seumuran dengan Len. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat muda sebahu terlihat agak bergelombang. Dia memiliki mata berwarna biru seperti lautan. Gadis itu menggenakan kemeja putih dengan sweater berwarna pink muda dan rok rimpel berwarna pink tua. Dia terlihat terkejut melihat kejadian yang ada dihadapannya. "Eh... ini bukan studio CV01 ya?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Untung Len dapat menahan amarahnya, dengan tenang ia menjawab, "Bukan. Ini CV02. CV01 berada di lantai 5 bukan lantai 2."

Gadis itu langsung membungkuk dalam-dalam. "_Sumimasen_. Maaf mengganggu!" katanya sambil menutup pintu kembali. Len dan Neru hanya bisa menatap pintu studio yang telah tertutup. Satu pertanyaan yang terlintas di benak mereka. "Tadi itu siapa?" Tapi Len tidak mau memikirkan lebih jauh. Dia melanjutkan aktivitas yang tadi sempat tertunda karena kedatangan gadis yang tidak jelas tadi.

~~OoOoOoO~~

Gadis berambut cokelat muda bergelombang tadi sedang berjalan menuju lift. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dia salah lantai. Sesampainya di lift, dia memencet tombol lift untuk naik. Selagi menunggu, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berusaha menghubungi seseorang. Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya di depan pintu lift. "_Moshi-moshi_, Sakura? Kamu dimana?" terdengar jawaban dari sambungan telepon gadis bernama Sakura ini.

"Hiroki-kun juga ada dimana? Kalau kamu menemaniku, mungkin aku tidak akan salah lantai!" seru gadis bernama Sakura dengan emosi.

"Aku? Aku ada di.." Terdengar suara lift yang telah sampai di lantai tempat Sakura berada, "belakangmu." Sakura membalikan badannya. Pintu lift yang terbuka menampakan sosok yang ia cari. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam berantakan dan mata cokelat yang hangat melambai ke Sakura. Pemuda itu mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam dengan jaket berwarna cokelat dan celana jeans.

Sakura langsung menerjang pemuda itu dengan pelukannya. "Huaa..! Hiroki-kun! Untung saja kamu disini! Kau harus tahu, tadi aku mengalami kejadian yang sangat aneh."

Pemuda yang bernama Hiroki mengelus rambut Sakura perlahan. Dia sudah biasa dengan sikap Sakura yang seperti anak-anak ini. Wajar saja, mereka kan teman sejak kecil. "Sudah.. sudah. Lebih baik sekarang kita ke tempat Hatsune-san. Selama perjalanan, ceritakan padaku apa kejadian aneh yang terjadi?" Hiroki menekan tombol lantai 5.

Sakura menatap Hiroki dengan binggung. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini? Dan kenapa kamu tahu lantai berapa Miku-chan berada?"

"1. Aku mengikutimu menggunakan kacamata pencari jejak ini." Hiroki menunjukkan kacamata yang ada di kantong bajunya. "2. Karena aku tadi sudah bertanya pada resepsionis di bawah tadi. Sekarang giliran aku yang bertanya, apa yang terjadi?" Sakura menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami tadi. Selagi bercerita, mereka telah sampai di lantai 5. Hiroki dan Sakura bergegas keluar dari lift. Setelah mendengar cerita Sakura, Hiroki mendesah, "Makanya, kalau tidak tahu jalan jangan langsung pergi. Paling tidak tanyalah pada orang yang disini."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Ya, maaf. Aku hanya melihat studio CV itu berada di lantai 2. Aku tidak tahu kalau ada banyak studio CV disini." Hiroki tidak berkata apa-apa. Saat ini, dia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Sakura. Bisa-bisa mereka malah tidak jadi bertemu dengan Miku jika berdebat terus. Mereka berhenti di depan pintu CV01 dan Sakura menggetuk pintunya.

Terdengar suara dari dalam studio. Tak lama kemudian, pintu studio pun terbuka. Seorang gadis berambut teal panjang yang diikat menjadi twintail menjulurkan kepala dari dalam studio. "Ada perlu apa ya? Jangan-jangan kalian..." tanyanya.

Sakura maju memperkenalkan dirinya. "_Watashi wa Kudo Sakura desu. Kochira wa Hanazawa Hiroki desu_." Sebelum Sakura berbicara lebih lanjut, tiba-tiba saja Miku memeluknya.

"Kyaa! Aku tak menyangka kalau Sakura-chan akan seimut ini! Ayo silakan masuk kalian berdua." Miku menyuruh -mendorong lebih tepatnya- Sakura dan Hiroki untuk masuk. Mereka berdua hanya bisa tercenggang dengan studio yang mereka masuki. Semua peralatan elektronik yang paling cangih terdapat disini. Ada juga tempat untuk alat musik band di sudut studio. Lalu di dekat pintu terdapat sofa dan meja yang penuh dengan cemilan dan minuman. Di sofa terdapat seorang gadis blond yang sedang menikmati jus jeruknya.

~~OoOoOoO~~

**Rin's POV**

Aku sedang menikmati jus jerukku ketika Miku-nee mempersilakan seorang gadis dan pemuda masuk. Mungkin dia adalah Kudo Sakura yang tadi sempat menelpon Miku-nee, tapi siapa pemuda di sampingnya? Apa mungkin pacarnya? Mereka berdua duduk di hadapanku sementara Miku-nee duduk disebelahku. "Sakura-chan, Hiroki-kun perkenalkan ini Kagamine Rin. Rin-chan, mereka adalah Kudo Sakura dan Hanazawa Hiroki, mereka yang akan menginterview kita nanti malam," kata Miku-nee sambil memperkenalkan kami.

"_Hajimemashite. Kudo Sakura-desu_, panggil saja kau Sakura," kata Sakura sambil membungkuk. "Lalu dia adalah sahabat sejak kecilku Hiroki-kun." katanya sambil menunjuk pemuda disampingnya.

"_Doumo_." ujar Hanazawa singkat.

"Hajimemashite, Sakura. Kamu juga bisa memanggilku Rin saja," kataku sambil tersenyum. "Kalian lapar? Kalau mau makan saja cemilan yang ada disini." Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih lalu ia meminum air putih yang ada di meja dan memberi Hanazawa cola.

"Hiroki-kun, aku boleh bagi colanya tidak?" pinta Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak mengambil yang baru saja?"

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba sedikit. Kan sayang kalau buka baru."

Hanazawa menjulurkan lidahnya ke Sakura. "Tidak mau!"

"Hiroki-kun jahat!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan kembali meminum minumannya.

Aku dan Miku-nee saling bertatapan. "Kalian akrab sekali ya? Jangan-jangan kalian pacaran ya?" tanya Miku-nee _to-the-point_.

Mendengar hal itu baik Sakura dan Hanazawa langsung menyemburkan minuman mereka. "SIAPA YANG PACARAN DENGAN DIA?" kata mereka saling menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Loh? Bukan ya? Padahal kalian sangat serasi," kataku dengan senyum jahil. Baik wajah Sakura dan Hanazawa sekarang sudah merah. Entah merah karena mereka malu atau karena marah. Aku lebih memilih karena malu.

"Tak mungkin aku pacaran sama dia. Aku lebih suka tipe yang dewasa daripada anak kecil," kata Hanazawa berusaha untuk tenang.

"Maaf ya kalau aku seperti anak kecil," kata Sakura sambil cemberut. "Paling tidak aku tidak seperti seseorang yang keras kepala dan selalu menjahiliku walaupun aku tidak salah apa-apa."

"Lah? Kapan aku pernah menjahilimu?"

Sakura menggerutkan keningnya. "Aku lupa tapi aku ingat kejadian itu terjadi saat kita kelas 6."

"Bilang saja aku tidak pernah menjahilimu." Hanazawa menyentil kening Sakura.

"Aku hanya lupa saja!"

"EKHEM." Miku-nee berdeham. "Walaupun aku senang kalian ada disini tapi aku sedang tidak ingin melihat pertengkaran orang pacaran.." sekali lagi Sakura dan Hanazawa membantah kalau mereka pacaran. "Baik, kalian tidak pacaran.. bagaimana kalau kita kembali ka tujuan awal kalian disini?"

"Ah! Benar juga, maaf ya aku agak terbawa suasana," kata Sakura menyesal. "Baiklah!" Sakura diam beberapa saat. "Apa yang harus aku tanyakan ya?" tanyanya pada Hanazawa.

"Bukannya kamu sudah menyiapkan daftar pertanyaannya?" kata Hanazawa.

"Sudah sih.. tapi aku tidak menggunakannya sekarang. Itu kan untuk nanti malam. Aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau saling mengenalkan diri?"

"Bukankah tadi sudah?" tanyaku.

"Benar. Tapi itu hanya perkenalan secara formal saja kan? Aku ingin mengenal Miku-chan dan Rin-chan lebih dalam lagi," jawab Sakura. Dari yang bisa aku lihat, Sakura itu anaknya sangatlah ceria dan _friendly_. Mungkin aku bisa berteman baik dengannya. "Oke, dimulai dari aku ya! Seperti yang kalian ketahui namaku Kudo Sakura. Umurku sekarang 15 tahun. Aku kelas 1-B di Teitan High School. Aku tinggal di Beika. Oh ya, selain menjadi artis aku juga merangkap menjadi detektif seperti oniichan."

"Detektif?" kata Miku-nee dan aku bersamaan. Gadis ini seorang detektif?

"Benar. Walaupun dia tidak sepintar kakaknya," kata Hanazawa sambil menunjuk Sakura. "Lagipula dia selalu meminta bantuanku kalau ada kasus."

"Tapi tidak semua kasus aku meminta bantuanmu kan? Aku juga pernah kok menyelesaikan kasus sendirian! Baiklah, bagaimana dengan Miku-chan dan Rin-chan?"

Miku-nee hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Aku hanya penyanyi saja, tidak ada pekerjaan lain. Tapi yang harus kalian ketahui, aku sangat menyukai yang namanya Negi!"

Aku berpikir sebentar. "Apa ya? Aku adalah vocaloid generasi kedua. Aku datang setelah Miku-nee. Aku sangat suka dengan jeruk dan roadroller. Oh! Dan aku memiliki kembaran bernama Len."

"Nee, apakah Len itu cowok berambut pirang yang dikuncir ponytail dan mengenakan baju yang mirip dengan Rin-chan?" tanya Sakura mendeskripsikan Len.

"Ya. Kalian saling kenal?" Memangnya Len pernah bertemu dengan Sakura?

Sakura menggerutkan keningnya. "Hmm, aku tidak yakin. Tapi sepertinya aku bertemu dengan Len-kun saat salah lantai tadi."

"Salah lantai?"

Muka Sakura memerah sementara Hanazawa tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Oh itu, tadi Sakura sempat salah lantai dan alhasil dia memasuki studio yang salah," jelas Hanazawa. Baik aku dan Miku-nee tertawa perlahan. Lama-kelamaan Sakura pun juga ikut tertawa.

"Benar juga ya, tadi kan Len bilang dia mau latihan karena itu dia berada di studio CV02," kataku.

Sakura terlihat binggung. "Hee.. dia sedang latihan. Tapi kenapa aku melihat dia sedang berciuman dengan seseorang ya?"

Deg! Apa? Len berciuman? Apa maksudnya tidak latihan dan malah berkencan dengan seseorang? Dan seseorang itu siapa? Karena penasaran, aku langsung menanyakannya, "Dengan siapa? Seingatku Len tidak punya pacar," kataku berusaha untuk tidak terdengar penasaran.

Sakura meletakan jarinya di keningnya, seperti berusaha untuk mengingat. "Kalau tidak salah dia memiliki rambut pirang juga tapi sangat panjang dan diikat ke samping. Ah! Penampilannya hampir mirip dengan Miku-chan."

Di kuncir samping? Rambut kuning panjang? Penampilan mirip Miku-nee? Hanya satu orang yang sesuai dengan kriteria itu.. "Neru." kataku.

"Eh? Maksud Rin-chan, Akita Neru dari Utauloid* itu?" kata Miku-nee dengan terkejut.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung keluar dari studio. Tujuanku sekarang adalah ke studio Len berada. Dengan tidak sabar, aku menekan tombol lift. Aku langsung memasuki lift.

"Rin-chan! Tunggu aku!" aku menghentikan lift supaya tidak berjalan. Terlihat Sakura sedang mengejarku. Dia juga langsung memasuki lift.

"Sakura... kenapa?" hanya itu pertanyaanku. "Kenapa kamu mengikutiku?"

Sakura memberikan tatapan khawatirnya kepadaku. "Rin-chan ingin ke tempat Len-kn kan? Aku takut tadi aku hanya berhalusinasi. Lagipula sepertinya Rin-chan agak marah. _Dakara, gomen nee_."

Aku tersenyum pada Sakura. Padahal dia tidak salah apa-apa tetapi dia meminta maaf padaku. Sepertinya dia sangat peduli padaku. Aku menggengam tangan Sakura, berusaha untuk tidak membuatnya khawatir lagi. "Sakura tidak salah apa-apa kok. Karena itu tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan. Maaf ya sudah membuat Sakura khawatir." Sakura tersenyum setelah mendengar perkataanku. Aku melapas genggaman tanganku dan menekan tombol lantai 2.

Hening. Itulah yang aku rasakan saat berada di lift. Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa. sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sampai akhirnya kami tiba di lantai 2, Sakura baru berkata, "Rin-chan apa benar kamu dan Len-kun kembar?"

"Tentu saja! Master bilang kami adalah anak kembar yang tidak sengaja ia temukan." Jawabku dengan cepat.

Sakura ingin berkata sesuatu. Dia membuka mulutnya, tapi dia menutupnya kembali saat kami tiba di depan studio Len. Aku langsung mengetuk pintu studio itu. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang berlari keluar dari studio itu. Dia menabrak aku sehingga aku hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Untung saja, Sakura langsung memegang tanganku, mencegah aku untuk terjatuh.

Aku terbelalak melihat orang yang menabrakku. Ternyata benar Neru tadi berada di studio bersama Len. Neru tampaknya tidak mengubris kehadiranku dan Sakura. Dia langsung menuju lift tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Aku tersentak mendengar suara dingin itu. Di hadapanku sekarang, Len berdiri dengan tampang sangat dingin. Aku berusaha tersenyum. "Len, aku ingin memperkenalkan Sakura. Dia yang nanti akan menginterviewi kita. Sakura, kenalkan ini Len, kembaranku!"

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. "_Watashi wa Kudou Sakura desu_. Senang berkenalan denganmu Len-kun."

Len memandangi Sakura dengan terkejut, lalu dia menjabat tangan Sakura. Len tidak berkata apa-apa. Aku bisa merasakan udara terasa tegang antara Sakura dan Len. "Eh.. Len, tadi aku melihat Neru keluar dari studio. Sedang apa dia disini?" tanyaku berusaha memecahkan suasana.

"Bukan urusanmu!" bentak Len. "Lagipula untuk apa kamu repot-repot tahu? Apa esensinya bagimu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang kembaranku lakukan! Apa itu tidak boleh?" tanyaku setengah berteriak.

"Tidak. Urusanku hanya aku yang boleh tahu." Aku kesal. Len yang sekarang benar-benar berbeda dengan Len yang dulu aku kenal. Kemana Len yang selalu baik padaku? Apakah hubungan kami harus renggang seperti ini?

~~OoOoOoO~~

**Sakura's POV**

Aku hanya bisa menatap Rin-chan dan Len-kun bergantian. Sepertinya kehadiranku disini mengganggu mereka. Aku sendiri juga tidak enak bila harus berada di tengah-tengah pertengkaran saudara seperti ini. Ya, walaupun aku sendiri sering bertengkar dengan oniichan. Aku tahu rasanya sangat tidak enak.

Len-kun menghela napas. "Kau tahu? Kadang kala aku menyesal punya saudara kembar sepertimu."

Dalam sekali perkataan Len-kun. Aku menatap Rin-chan dengan khawatir. Aku bisa melihat butir-butir air di sudut matanya. "AKU JUGA BENCI LEN!" seru Rin-chan sambil berlari menuju lift. Aku dapat melihat air matanya yang sudah mulai mengalir.

"Rin-chan!" Aku berusaha mengejarnya, tetapi tanganku dipegang oleh Len-kun. Len-kun menarikku memasuki studionya. Setelah itu dia menutup pintunya. Dengan mudah, Len-kun membalikan badanku sehingga berhadapan dengannya. "Kita masih ada masalah yang belum terselesaikan."

Aku menatapnya dengan binggung. "Masalah apa?" kataku setenang mungkin. Padahal dalam hati aku sudah ingin sekali menghajarnya karena membuat Rin-chan menangis.

"Saat tadi kamu salah masuk studio. Aku harap kamu tidak menceritakan kejadian itu pada siapa-siapa," kata Len-kun dengan nada jengkel. Ups. Aku menelan ludah. Aku langsung membuang mukaku. "Jangan bilang kamu sudah bercerita pada yang lain," katanya dengan tajam.

Aku tertawa gugup. "Uhm... Sebetulnya... aku sedikit bercerita kepada Miku-chan dan Hiroki-kun. Dan juga Rin-chan, karena itu dia tadi kesini," kataku sambil memainkan jari-jariku dengan gugup.

Len-kun tidak berkata apa-apa. Poninya yang berantakan menutupi kedua matanya sehingga aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya. "Kalau begitu, aku harus menutup mulutmu." Sebelum aku dapat bereaksi, Len langsung mendorongku ke arah dinding. Tangannya menahan tanganku sementara tanganya yang satu lagi dia tempelkan di dinding, membuat jalan keluar untukku tidak ada. Semakin lama, jarak antara kami semakin mengecil.

"Len-kun... apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" tanyaku dengan takut.

Len-kun tersenyum. Kalau saja aku tidak menyukai seseorang, mungkin aku akan terpana dengan senyuman itu. Dia membisikan sesuatu di telingaku. "Menurutmu, apa yang akan aku lakukan?" katanya dengan nada yang sangat... sexy? Aku bisa merasakan napasnya di leherku.

Aku langsung menutup mataku. Tanpa aba-aba, aku langsung memukul perut Len-kun dengan menggunakan lututku. Dia langsung melepaskan tanganku dan memegang perutnya yang kesakitan. Aku langsung menyiapkan jam tanganku dan membidik Len-kun dengan jarum bius. Seketika, dia langsung tertidur. Aku tersenyum puas dan menepuk tanganku seolah-olah aku sedang membersihkan debu yang ada disana.

Terdengar suara siulan. "Wow, seperti biasa, tidak ada yang bisa berkutik setelah berhadapan darimu."

Aku membalikan badanku ke arah pintu. Aku menatap kesal dengan orang yang ada disana. "_Mou_! Sejak kapan kamu ada di situ Hiroki-kun?"

Hiroki-kun melihat ke arah jam tangannya. "Sekitar 5 menit yang lalu, atau lebih tepatnya saat dia menarikmu ke dalam studio." Hiroki-kun pun memasuki studio. Dia membantuku mengangkat Len-kun ke sofa. Tidak mungkin kan aku akan membiarkannya kedinginan di lantai? Begini-begini aku juga baik loh! "Tapi, apa kau perlu menggunakan jarum bius?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya malas menggunakan jurusku. Lagipula, kasihan nanti kalau wajahnya babak belur sebelum konser."

Hiroki-kun mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "_Yare yare_.. sepertinya aku harus berhati-hati di dekatmu. Seharusnya Ran-san tidak perlu mengajarimu karate. Bisa-bisa semua laki-laki yang mendekatimu sudah keburu babak belur sebelum sempat berbuat apa-apa."

Aku menjulurkan lidahku. "Biarin. Ini kan bagus untuk pelindungan diri. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tadi kamu tidak membantuku? Padahal kamu sudah ada sejak tadi!"

"Tanpa perlu bantuanku pun kamu sudah bisa mengatasinya sendiri," kata Hiroki-kun sambil menunjuk Len-kun yang masih tertidur di sofa. Aku menyelimuti Len-kun dengan selimut yang aku temukan di studio itu. Kemudian aku dan Hiroki-kun beranjak keluar dari studio. "Hei, kita kan masih ada banyak waktu sebelum interview, bagaimana kalau kita makan di café dekat sini?"

Aku langsung tersenyum lebar. Perutku memang sudah sangat lapar sejak tadi. "Oke! Tapi Hiroki-kun yang traktir ya!"

"Baiklah," kata Hiroki-kun dengan pasrah.

Kami sampai di café beberapa menit kemudian. Aku dan Hiroki-kun duduk di kursi yang dekat dengan jendela. Aku memesan lemon tea dan apple pie sementara Hiroki-kun memesan ice coffee dan sandwich. "Sakura, tumben kamu mau berteman dengan mereka," kata Hiroki ketika aku sedang meminum lemon teaku.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya.. biasanya kamu tidak mau berteman dengan artis lain. Bahkan yang paling terkenal sekalipun. Sekarang, kamu malah repot-repot datang ke studio mereka dan berteman dengan mereka. Sepertinya ada udang dibalik batu. Aku merasa kamu merencanakan sesuatu," jelas Hiroki-kun. Harus aku akui, dia memang bisa menebak jalan pikiranku.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku. "Kamu hampir benar. Aku tidak mau berteman dengan artis lain karena aku merasa mereka hanya biasa saja. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang hanya ingin menjadi terkenal, terkenal dan terkenal saja. Tapi aku merasa jika berteman dengan Miku-chan, Rin-chan, dan Len-kun sesuatu akan terjadi."

Hiroki-kun menjilati tangannya yang terkena remahan roti sandwichnya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka? Kasus baru?"

Aku menggeleng kepalaku. "Tidak, saat ini belum ada kasus. Tapi aku merasa kalau sebentar lagi kita akan berhadapan dengan kasus yang sangat besar. Biasanya firasatku benar kan?" sekarang ini aku belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi firasatku mengatakan sesuatu yang besar akan mengubah kehidupan Rin-chan dan Len-kun. Aku hanya bisa berharap mereka dapat melaluinya dengan selamat.

To be Continued

* * *

Yessy : Chapter ini semacam filler.. jadi belom ada apa-apa. Oh ya, perkenalkan OC ku Sakura dan Hiroki!

Sakura : Yoroshiku Minna-san ^^

Hiroki : Yo! (y)

Len : Bukannya Yessy masih ada IGCSE Biology besok?

Yessy : Paper 1 ini... kan PG tinggal tang ting tung siapa yang beruntung aja...

Rin : Sombong...

Yessy : Tidak juga.. aku sudah pasrah dengan hasilnya... baiklah cukup sekian... Sakura, Hiroki would you two do the honor?

Sakura, Hiroki : Okay. Arigatou minna-san. Jangan lupa review ya! RnR please!

**Last Question : Menurut kalian Sakura dan Hiroki gimana? Cocok gak?**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Concert

**Balasan review :**

**Rika Chan Kagamine : Aww.. acu cuga cayang dede... kira-kira ampe 17 chapter, paling gak segitu yang aku tulis di plot. Tapi aku baru ngetik sekitart 6 chapter -_-v**

**Chairinnisa N : Ah~ jadi malu (baca seneng) dipanggil senpai... terima kasih! Typo ya.. aku akan berusaha lebih teliti ^_^"a Ya kan! Mereka berdua itu cocok! **(Sakura : Siapa yang mau sama cowok kayak dia! Hiroki : Aku juga ogah ama cewek kayk dia!)

**Chisami Fuka : Len is a jerk in here.. *di roadroller ama Len* Sakura dan Hiroki itu teman sejak kecil bukan kakak beradik... keterang tentang mereka silakan lihat di profileku ya...**

**Kyoura Kagamine : Kalo aku lebih suka SyaoSaku #tambahsalahfandom... Len memang jahat disini -3- tapi entar dia... ups no spoiler... maaf ya saya update telat :'( orz**

Yessy : Minnaaaa! Maaaaaf! Soalnya minggu lalu aku masih ada IGCSE dan kamis kemaren aku ke sukabumi jadi gak bisa update... belom lagi hari ini baru setor hapalan agama...

Miku : Curhat nie?

Yessy : Kind of..

Len : Gw protes disini! Kenapa gw jadi kayak jahat gitu ama Rin! Paling gak gw pengen jadi pacar Rin kek!

Rin : Len... *blushes*

Yessy : Pengen banget jadi pacar Rin ya?

Hiroki : Ini fanfic gak mulai-mulai nie? -_-

Sakura : Komando saya ambil ahli... selamat membaca fic ini... enjoy! ^o^

* * *

**My Feelings for You**

By Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo

Discalaimer : Vocaloid belongs to its origanal owner, I don't own anything in here except my Ocs.

Warning : OOC, OCs contain, Alur terlalu cepat, full of drama, a little bit crossover with Detective Conan (which I don't own)

**Chapter 3- Concert**

Third person's PoV

Gedung konser tempat diadakannya konsernya Vocaloid sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak penonton. Banyak sekali yang datang pada malam ini. Pengemar Vocaloid dari berbagai kalangan datang berbondong-bondong untuk menonton konser penyanyi kesayangan mereka. Semua kru sedang mempersiapkan peralatan yang akan digunakan untuk konser kali ini. Bahkan kru-kru dari sebuah station tv juga ada disana. Mereka juga akan meliputi konser live ini.

Beberapa kru tv ini ada yang sedang di depan ruang ganti penyanyi kembar kita. Ya, mereka yang akan meliputi interview dengan Vocaloid. Sakura yang ditunjuk sebagai pembawa acara dalam interview kali ini mengetuk pintu ruang ganti Kagamine bersaudara.

Tok tok tok

Tak lama kemudian terdengar jawaban dari dalam ruangan itu. "Siapa?" didengar dari suaranya, yang menjawab adalah Len, cowok Kagamine bersaudara.

Sakura mendekati pintu dan berkata, "Sakura-desu. Bolehkah aku masuk? Aku ingin memulai acara interview dengan kalian."

"Sakura? Masuk saja!" seru seorang perempuan yang pastinya adalah Rin. Sakura memasuki ruangan itu bersama kru-kru tv. Penampilan Rin dan Len tidak jauh beda seperti sebelumnya. Mereka masih menggenakan seragam sailor mereka, hanya saja sekarang mereka menggenakan sebuah headphone. Sementara itu, Sakura juga tidak jauh berbeda. Dia hanya menambah sebuah pita sebagai dasinya. Dia juga mengganti sepatunya menjadi sepatu boots berwarna cokelat sebetis.

"Semua sudah siap?" tanya sutradara yang ikut bersama Sakura. Sakura melingkarkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya sehingga berbentuk seperti "o", tanda untuk oke. "Baiklah, kamera?" Cameraman mengangkat jempolnya. "ACTION!"

Sakura mendekatkan mike ke depan bibirnya, "Baiklah pemirsa, kembali lagi bersama saya Kudou Sakura!" Sakura berkata sambil menghadap ke arah kamera. Dia memberikan senyuman hangatnya kepada pemirsa. "Di sebelahku sekarang ini adalah vocaloid kembar kita. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len. _Konbanwa futari tomo_!"

Sebuah kamera menyorot wajah Kagamine bersaudara. Baik Rin dan Len mengembangkan senyuman palsu mereka. Mereka masih belum berbaikan setelah bertengkar tadi. "_Konbanwa minna-san_!" sahut mereka berdua.

Sesi interview pun dimulai. "Rin-chan dan Len-kun kembar kan? Pastinya kalian sangat akrab! Aku dengar katanya anak kembar bisa saling telepati, apa kalian juga bisa seperti itu?"

Rin dan Len tertawa. Len melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke bahu Rin, sementara Rin melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke punggung Len, berusaha menunjukan bahwa mereka sangat dekat. "Tentu saja kami sangat akrab! Kami kan kembar," jawab Rin.

"Kalau telapati, itu hanya mitos belaka. Ya, walaupun Rin selalu bisa mengetahui apa yang aku pikirkan," balas Len. Sakura kembali menanyakan hal-hal tentang mereka berdua. Baik Rin dan Len hanya menjawab dengan jujur, walaupun sedikit berbohong kalau ditanya mengenai hubungan mereka berdua.

Sakura sudah selesai dengan pertanyaan. Tetapi, karena masih ada waktu, dia mulai membuat percakapan baru. "Kalian tahu, aku suka dengan drama Aku no Musume yang kalian bintangi! Bahkan aku sampai menangis saat Len-kun menggantikan Rin-chan. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagu-lagu yang kalian nyanyikan kebanyakan adalah lagu sedih ya? Bahkan kalian sempat meninggal seperti di Aku no Mishitsukai dan Soundless Voice/Proof of Life."

"Ya begitulah, produser kami beranggapan kalau lagu-lagu kami akan lebih bagus jika mengandung unsur _angst_," kata Rin sambil sweatdrop.

"Walaupun aku tidak keberatan jika harus mati demi Rin," kata Len sambil mengenggam tangan Rin dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

Sakura tersenyum. "Kau sangat baik sekali, Len-kun. Semoga konser kalian malam ini sukses!" Rin dan Len mengucapkan terima kasih. Sakura menghadap ke arah kamera dan berkara, "Baiklah, sekian acara kita hari ini. Saya Kudou Sakura, sampai jumpa di acara kita selanjutnya. Jangan lupa untuk menonton konser mereka setelah ini ya! Sayounara!" Sakura melambai ke arah kamera.

"CUT! OKE!"

Para kru tv mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sakura dan Kagamine bersaudara sebelum mereka beranjak keluar dari ruang ganti. Sakura masih tetap berada di ruang ganti. Dia lalu berkata sambil membungkuk, "_Osukaresama desuta_. Terima kasih untuk tadi."

"Sama-sama," jawab Rin dan Len bersamaan. Hanya saja perbedaannya Rin menjawabnya dengan nada ceria sementara Len menjawabnya dengan nada dingin.

Sakura menghadap ke arah Len. "Len-kun, tentang tadi.. _Gomenasai nee_."

"Lupakan saja," kata Len agak merinding setelah tahu bahwa Sakura bisa karate. "Asalkan kamu tetap tutup mulut, aku juga tidak akan berbuat macam-macam."

Rin ingin bertanya apa yang mereka maksud, tapi tidak jadi karena ada sebuah ketukan dari pintu. Rin pun membuka pintu itu. Tampak Diva no. 1 vocaloid dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam berantakan sedang berdiri di hadapannya. "Miku-nee, Hiroki-kun, ada apa? Ayo masuk!" Rin mempersilakan mereka berdua masuk.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku hanya datang mengantarkan Hiroki saja. Dan.. konser dimulai 5 menit lagi, lebih baik kita ke backstage sekarang!" ujar Miku. Rin dan Len mengikuti Miku ke backstage, meninggalkan Sakura dan Hiroki sendirian. Hiroki menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Kita sudah selesai kan? Kau mau pulang?"

Sakura menggeleng kepalanya. "Aku boleh tidak tinggal disini lebih lama lagi? Aku mau melihat konsernya!"

Hiroki menghela napasnya. "Aku tahu kamu akan bilang begitu." Hiroki memberikan sebuah potongan tiket pada Sakura. Tiket itu adalah tiket konser malam ini di tempat duduk VVIP. Mata Sakura terbelalak melihat tiket itu. Sakura memberikan tatapan bertanya pada Hiroki. Hiroki menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Aku tahu kamu pasti mau menonton konser ini, karena itu aku meminta sutradara untuk menyediakan tiket ini."

Sakura langsung memeluk Hiroki dengan erat. "_Arigatou_ Hiroki-kun! Kamu memang hebat! Tapi tiket ini hanya satu, kamu tidak ikut menonton?" Hiroki tersenyum jahil. Dia mengeluarkan selembar tiket lagi dari kantung bajunya. Sakura menjerit senang. "Wai! Sudah lama aku tidak nonton konser. Tapi Hiroki-kun tumben mau menonton, biasanya kamu tidak begitu suka musik kan?"

"Kau pikir, siapa yang akan mengantarmu pulang selarut ini? Bisa-bisa aku dicincang habis oleh Shinichi-san kalau tidak mengantarmu pulang." Sakura tertawa. Kakaknya memang agak overprotektif dengannya. Dia mempercayai Hiroki untuk menjaga Sakura hingga dia sampai di rumah. Walaupun sebelumnya Shinichi tidak begitu suka dengan Hiroki karena suatu hal, tapi berkat bujukan Sakura dan Ran, istrinya sekarang Shinichi sudah bisa mempercayai Hiroki. "Jadi, kita mau menonton konsernya atau berdiam saja disini?" tanya Hiroki.

Sakura menggandeng tangan Hiroki. "Tentu saja, menonton!"

~~OoOoOoO~~

Miku dan yang lainnya sudah bersiap di backstage. Kaito mengintip layar sebentar. Sayangnya setelah itu dia ditarik oleh Meiko untuk menjauhi layar. "Penontonnya banyak sekali!" seru Kaito.

"Wah! Aku jadi gugup," ujar Rin. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah mawar muncul dihadapan Rin. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang memberikan bunga itu pada Rin. Salah satu matanya berwarna biru ditutupi oleh penutup mata. Dia adalah anggota terbaru Vocaloid 3. "Rin-san tidak perlu gugup, terima mawar ini. Kau pasti bisa bernyanyi dengan baik nanti," kata pemuda bernama Oliver ini dengan aksen Inggrisnya. Dia baru belajar bahasa Jepang baru-baru ini.

Rin menerima mawar itu sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih Oliver! Oh ya, tidak ikut bernyanyi malam ini?"

Oliver menggeleng sedih. "Tidak. Master bilang aku masih belum siap. Karena itu aku disuruh berada di backstage untuk belajar dari kalian."

"Sayang sekali," kata Rin sedih. "Semoga nanti kita bisa bernyanyi bersama ya, Oliver!" Oliver tersenyum mendengar perkataan Rin. Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui, ada seseorang yang menatap mereka dengan cemburu. Ada bisa tebak? Yap! Len menatap Oliver dengan tajam karena dia berdekatan dengan Rin. Untung saja tidak ada yang menyadari tatapan Len ini.

"Hei, itu bukannya itu orang-orang yang meinterviewi kalian tadi?" tanya Gumi, yang sedang mengintip dari balik layar kepada Miku dan yang lainnya. Miku juga ikut mengintip di sebelah Gumi. "Benar! Itu Sakura-chan dan Hiroki-kun!" ujar Miku.

Rin juga ingin ikut melihat, tetapi sudah ada aba-aba dari kru bahwa konser sudah hampir dimulai. "1 menit lagi!"

Miku dan Gumi menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Miku berdeham, membuat semuanya menoleh kepadanya. "YOSH, Minna ayo kita berikan yang terbaik untuk yang terbaik untuk malam ini!"

"HAI!"

~~OoOoOoO~~

Tiba-tiba saja lampu dipadamkan. Para penonton mulai bersorak begitu mengetahui konser akan dimulai. Tak lama kemudian, Luka memasuki panggung untuk menyanyikan bait pertama lagu "Smiling".

_Smiling together... Will be together.._

Tak lama kemudian, Rin juga turut memasuki panggung dan menyanyikan bagiannya.

_Konna gojisei koso waratte mirai e to arukou_

_Smiling together.._

Penonton kembali bersorak begitu semua Vocaloid yang menyanyikan lagu pertama ini memasuki panggung satu persatu. Lagu pertama yang dibawa oleh sekitar 15 Vocaloid ini mendapat sambutan yang meriah dari para penonton. Sakura dan Hiroki yang menonton pun juga menikmati konser ini. Walaupun mereka berdua sedang memikirkan hal yang berbeda. Hiroki sedang memikirkan betapa banyaknya anggota yang dimiliki Vocaloid, sementara Sakura sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara membuat Rin dan Len berbaikan. Menurut informasi yang ia dapat dari Miku, Rin dan Len sudah lama tidak akrab lagi.

_Smiling together... Will be together.._

Tanpa mereka sadari, lagu pertama telah selesai. Semua Vocaloid kecuali Miku kembali ke backstage. Miku mulai menyanyikan lagu _single_nya yang berjudul "Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru".

_Kagaku no genkai o koete_

_Watashi wa kitan da yo _

_Negi wa tsuite nai kedo_

_Dekireba hoshii na_

Para penggemar Miku bersorak kembali. Ada beberapa yang menyerukan pujian kepada Miku. Sakura juga ikut bersorak, mengingat kalau yang sedang menyanyi di depannya adalah teman barunya hari ini. "Nee, setelah ini siapa yang bernyanyi?" tanya Sakura pada Hiroki.

Hiroki membuka booklet yang ia dapat saat memasuki konser ini. "Hmm... setelah ini Miku akan menyanyikan lagu "Melt". Lalu ia digantikan oleh Len dengan lagunya yang berjudul 'Spice' dan 'Fire Flower'."

"Kapan Rin-chan menyanyi?"

"Setelah Len, Rin yang akan bernyanyi 'Aku no Musume'." Sakura hanya ber"oh" ria setelah mendengar jawaban Hiroki. Sakura kembali menikmati konsernya sambil tersenyum. Hiroki merasa Sakura merencanakan sesuatu, tapi dia tidak mau berpikir panjang lagi dan ikut menikmati konsernya.

_Ima sugu watashi wo dakishimete_

_...nantene!_

_Lalalala...lalalala..._

Miku telah selesai menyanyikan kedua lagunya. Dia membungkukan badannya dan kembali ke backstage. Penonton sempat kecewa ketika Miku kembali. Tapi tak lama kemudian, mereka bersorak begitu Miku digantikan oleh Len. Apalagi Len menyanyikan lagu "Spice" yang membuat fangirlsnya menjadi lebih heboh.

_Gozen yoji no kooru de me o samasu_

"_Kinou dare to doko ni ita" nante_

_Iinogare to iiwake o kougo ni_

_Tsukaiwakete tanoshinde'ru_

Penggemar Len tambah bersorak. Memang Len melakukan gaya yang keren saat menyanyikan lagu ini. Sakura bangkit dari kursinya. Saat ini dia tidak sedang mood untuk menonton Len dan... dia harus menemui Rin. Secepatnya. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hiroki. Sakura memberikan kedipan sambil berbisik, "Rin." Hiroki mengangguk. Dia kembali memerhatikan konser, sementara Sakura pergi ke ruang ganti Kagamine.

Sakura dengan mudah memasuki area ruang ganti setelah ia menunjukan kartu passnya yang ia tadi dapat saat melakukan_ interview_. Sesampainya disana, Sakura mengetuk pintu. Dia baru membuka pintu setelah Rin berkata, "Masuk." Rin sempat terkejut melihat Sakura. Rin baru saja mengganti bajunya menjadi kostum _princess_ untuk lagunya nanti. Pitanya sedang ia lepas karena Rin sedang berusaha menguncir rambutnya menjadi _twintails_. "Sakura? Ada apa?"

Sakura tersenyum melihat Rin. Dia mengambil sisir yang ada di meja rias. "Sini, aku akan membantu mengikatkan rambut Rin-chan." Rin menghentikan usahanya mengikat rambutnya dan membiarkan Sakura menyisir rambutnya yang sebahu itu. Setelah menguncir rambut Rin menjadi twintails, Sakura memasangkan pita kesayangan Rin. "Selesai!" seru Sakura.

"Arigatou Sakura," ujar Rin. "Tapi, Sakura kenapa ada disini?"

Sakura melihat sebentar ke arah tv yang ada di ruangan itu. TV itu sedang menyiarkan konser hari ini. Tampak Len masih bernyanyi lagu "Spice". "Nee, siapa yang membuat lagu itu?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk Len yang berada di TV.

"Eh? Lagu 'Spice'?" Rin berpikir sebentar. "Yang membuat lagu itu adalah Len sendiri. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja liriknya..."

"Memang liriknya agak dewasa. Lagipula lagu ini adalah lagu pertama yang dibuat Len," kata Rin sambil tersenyum bangga.

Walau Rin berusaha menyembunyikan nada sedih di suaranya, Sakura masih dapat merasakannya. "Rin-chan," suara Sakura terdengar serius. "Kalau Rin-chan ada masalah, aku akan dengan senang hati mendengarkannya. Apalagi... apalagi kalau berhubungan dengan Len. Kita kan sudah berteman. Karena itu jangan sungkan jika ingin mengobrol denganku ya?"

Rin tersentak mendengar perkataan Sakura. Selama ini belum pernah ada yang begitu perhatian padanya. Munkin perkiraan Rin sebelumnya benar. Sakura bisa menjadi sahabat barunya. Dan mungkin Sakura juga yang bisa membantunya menyelesai masalahnya dengan Len. Rin tersenyum. "Terima kasih Sakura.. aku.." tapi perkataan Rin dipotong ketika salah satu kru memberitahukan bahwa sebentar lagi Rin tampil. Rin bergegas menuju panggung setelah mengucapkan, "Kita bicara nanti saja ya, sehabis konser".

Sakura mengangguk. Dia pun kembali ke tempat duduknya. Saat di lorong, dia berpapasan dengan Len. Sakura berusaha menyapanya tapi Len tidak mengubrisnya. Sakura kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Ada apa?" tanya Hiroki yang melihat Sakura dalam keadaan sedang cemberut. Sakura hanya mengucapkan satu kata, "Len." Hiroki langsung mengerti mengapa mood Sakura berubah. Dia mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut. "Sudah jangan pikirkan dia. Len memang seperti itu. Lebih baik kita menikmati konser ini. Aku sudah susah payah tahu mendapatkan tiket ini."

Sakura mengangguk. Mood Sakura sekarang sudah lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Mereka berdua menikmati kembali konsernya. Rin menyanyikan lagunya dengan bagus. Dia bahkan dapat berakting seolah dia adalah seorang putri yang jahat. Setelah Rin selesai menyanyikan lagu "Aku no Musume", Len kembali ke panggung membawakan lagu "Aku no Meshitsukai". Sakura sempat hampir menangis saat mendengar suara alat penggal di bagian hampir akhir lagu itu. Tapi ia tahan air mata itu mengingat disebelahnya ada Hiroki dan ia pasti akan mengejek Sakura terus kalau ketahuan menangis.

Konser hari ini diakhiri dengan lagu "Mr. Music" oleh 6 Vocaloid. Setelah itu para penonton memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah. "Minna-san, terima kasih sudah datang hari ini. Sampai jumpa di konser kami selanjutnya! Sayounara!" seru Miku mengakhiri konser. Lambat laun, para penonton mulai meninggalkan gedung konser. Sakura dan Hiroki kembali ke backstage untuk memberikan bunga, yang tadi sempat mereka beli sebelum ke backstage, untuk Vocaloid karena konser mereka berjalan lancar.

"Nee, bagaimana kalau Sakura-chan dan Hiroki-kun datang ke pesta ulang tahunku lusa?" ajak Miku saat Sakura memberikan bunga kepadanya.

"Tentu saja aku akan datang!" seru Sakura dengan gembira. "Kebetulan aku sedang tidak ada acara lusa dan sekolah juga lagi libur."

"_Gomen_, lusa aku tidak bisa. Aku ada syuting drama. Tapi terima kasih atas undangannya," kata Hiroki.

"Sayang sekali ya," kata Miku. Sakura memberikan emailnya kepada Miku supaya dia bisa memberikan detail lebih lanjut tentang pestanya. Sakura dan Hiroki pamit kepada semua dan memutuskan untuk pulang.

Saat telah sampai di rumah Vocaloid, Rin meminta email Sakura kepada Miku. Awalnya, Miku sempat binggung kenapa Rin meminta itu. Tetapi akhirnya dia memberikannya juga, pastinya Sakura tidak akan keberatan Rin mengetahui alamat emailnya. Setelah mendapat alamat email itu, Rin langsung menuju ke kamarnya dan mengirim pesan ke Sakura.

**From : xxRinOrangePrincessxx**

_**Sakura, lusa bisa tidak kamu datang lebih cepat? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu...**_

_**Rin**_

**From : Sakura_Tantei-chan**

_**Eh? Tentu saja bisa... **_**doushita no**_**? Tapi Rin-chan bagaimana bisa tahu emailku?**_

**From : xxRinOrangePrincessxx**

_**Aku minta dari Miku-nee... aku tidak bisa bilang sekarang...**_

**From : Sakura_Tantei-chan**

_**Oh, oke oke... **_**Wakatta**_** baiklah sampai jumpa lusa ^^! **_**Oyasuminasai**_**! **_

**From : xxRinOrangePrincessxx**

**Arigatou Sakura! ({}) Oyasuminasai..**

Rin menutup kembali ponselnya setelah ia mengirim email itu kepada Sakura. Dia berharap Sakura dapat membantunya meringankan beban masalahnya dengan Len. Setelah mengganti bajunya, Rin pun memutuskan untuk tidur. "Semoga lusa cepat datang," pikirnya sebelum ia menuju ke alam mimpi.

To Be Continued

* * *

Yessy : Chapter 3 is done!

Rin : Kenapa email gw narsis aja... RinOrangePrincess, really?

Yessy : Lah.. kan Rin suka ama jeruk?

Len : Menurutku itu nama yang cocok kok, ohime sama... *kiss tangan Rin*

Rin : *blush*

Sakura : Email aku juga agak alay

Hiroki : Itu kan karena Yessy emang alay... dan menurutku namanya cocok kok untuk kamu...

*semua ngeliatin Hiroki* *Sakura blushes*

Hiroki : Kenapa?

Miku : Tumben aja muji Sakura...

Hiroki : Gak kok! Dia gak cocok untuk pujianku... Lagian emang cita-cita dia kan yang mau jadi detektif? Makanya menurutku nama tantei cocok...

Rin : Hiroki itu tsundere ya.. =_="

Sakura : *masih blush*

Yessy : Baiklah mari kita akhiri fic ini... jangan lupa RnR ya minna-san!

**Last Question : Enaknya Kaito ama siapa? Meiko atau Miku?**


	4. Chapter 4 : Truth or Dare?

**Balasan Review :**

**Chisami Fuka : Terima kasih... memang mereka berdua kasian ya... sengaja aku buat sengsara disini hehehe... *diroadroller oleh Kagamine* ini sudah update!**

**Kyoura Kagamine : Jadian gak ya? Liat aja nanti ;p... aku juga iri, kapan ya Vocaloid bisa tampil di Indonesia... Kalau gak Miku ulang tahunnya 31 August? Menurut wikipedia sie...**

Miku : Kamu gak sedih yes?

Yessy : Kenapa harus sedih?

Rin : Yang ngereview cuman 2...

Yessy : Biasa aja... soalnya...

Len : Soalnya?

Yessy : IT'S H-1!

Luka : Memangnya ada apa?

Yessy : Aku mau pergi~!

Kaito : Kemana?

Meiko : Akhirnya author aneh ini pergi juga! Pesta 2 hari 2 malam ini...

Yessy : Meiko jahat~ T^T... jadi Kaito sayangku cintaku...

Miku : Back off his mine!

Yessy : Ya ya... intinya aku mau pergi ke Hongkong sama adikku, mama dan sahabatku!

Miku : Huwwwee pasti akan sepi sekali disini gak ada Yessy...

Rin : Cupcup Miku-nee aku yakin keadaan pasti lebih baik kalo gak ada Yessy disini...

Len : Jangan lupa oleh-oleh ya! Pisang Hongkong!

Yessy : Emangnya ada itu? -,- Baiklah daripada banyak bacot, enjoy chapter 4~~!

* * *

**My Feelings for You**

By Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo

Discalaimer : Vocaloid belongs to its origanal owner, I don't own anything in here except my Ocs.

Warning : OOC, OCs contain, Alur terlalu cepat, full of drama, a little bit crossover with Detective Conan (which I also don't own)

**Chapter 4 – Truth or Dare**

31 Augustus 20xx

Hari ini adalah... ada yang bisa tebak hari apa hari ini? Ya! Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Diva kita, Hatsune Miku. Seperti biasa, Miku mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya. Dan seperti biasa juga semua anggota Vocaloid coretdipaksacoret Miku untuk membantunya menyiapkan pestanya. Master sengaja meliburkan para Vocaloid hari itu supaya semuanya dapat membantu Miku. Tentu saja ada beberapa Vocaloid yang bernasib mujur dapat menghindar dari persiapan pesta, sayangnya ada juga yang sedang sial sehingga terjebak membantu persiapan pesta.

Miku membagi Vocaloid menjadi beberapa tim. Ada yang bagian memasak (dipimpin oleh Luka), bagian bersih-bersih (dipimpin oleh Meiko) dan bagian peralatan dan dekorasi (dipimpin oleh Miku sendiri). Pokoknya Vocaloid mansion sedang dalam keadaan heboh saudara-saudara sekalian.

Mari kita lihat bagaimana keadaan dalam Vocaloid mansion. Dimulai dari dapur! Luka dan timnya sudah menyiapkan berbagai masakan. Ada cream soup, caesar salad, sushi (dengan tuna yang banyak), terong goreng (permintaan Gakupo), onigiri dengan berbagai isi, takoyaki, okonomiyaki, soba, kare, berbagai cocktail dan jus, dan tak lupa cake negi (rasanya gimana ya? -,-) besar dengan tulisan "Otanjoubi Omedetou Miku!". Dan sekarang mereka sedang membuat makanan yang lebih banyak lagi. Maklumlah Miku mengundang banyak orang ke pestanya.

"Kyaa! Pienya gosong!"

"Adonannya sudah habis!"

"Siapa yang memasukan sake ke dalam soup?"

"Apelnya kurang!"

"Dimana dagingnya?"

"Aah! Tako Luka jangan masuk ke panci!"

"Tako tako tako tako tako tako tako!"

Sepertinya keadaan di dapur sudah agak kacau. Mari kita pindah ke bagian bersih-bersih. Sepertinya mereka sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas mereka dan sekarang sedang membantu tim Miku untuk mendekorasi ruangan pesta.

"Kaito, hiasannya kurang ke kiri!"

"Mikuo jangan diam saja, bantuin dong!"

"Len, Gakupo tolong ambilkan peralatan yang ada di gudang!"

"Miku-nee, lihat apa yang aku dan Ryuuto buat!"

"Aw.. hiasannya bagus sekali Yuki-chan! Tolong kasih tahu Kiyoteru-san untuk menggantungnya di atas perapian,"

Miku menyeka keringat yang ada di dahinya. Memang pekerjaan mendekorasi agak berat, tetapi menurut dia ini sungguh menyenangkan jika dilakukan bersama dengan teman-temannya.

TING TONG

Miku mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Aneh, seharusnya belum ada yang datang jam segini. Sayangnya Miku masih sibuk dengan urusan dekorasi. Akhirnya, dia meminta Rin untuk melihat siapa yang membunyikan bel. Rin, yang tadi membantu Luka di dapur, melepas celemeknya dan menuju ke arah intercom. "Siapa ya?" tanya Rin sambil menekan intercom.

"_Sakura desu. Rin-chan kan? Bisa tolong bukakan pintunya?_"

"Sakura! Tunggu sebentar!" Rin langsung membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Rin memberikan pelukan selamat datang untuk Sakura. "Kau datang cepat sekali. Kami saja masih belum selesai mendekorasi."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Bukannya Rin-chan yang memintaku datang agak pagian? Lagipula aku bisa membantu kalian." Rin baru ingat dia meminta Sakura untuk datang cepat. Dia mempersilakan Sakura masuk.

"SELESAI!"

Terdengar sorakan dari Miku. Rin dan Sakura langsung menuju ke ruangan pesta, tempat Miku berada. Ternyata Miku dan yang lainnya sudah selesai mendekorasi ruangan itu sehingga sekarangan ruangan itu sudah siap untuk berpesta. Di tengah ruangan terdapat gundukan "mayat-mayat" Vocaloid yang kelelahan setelah mendekorasi. Hanya Miku saja yang masih segar bugar. Miku menoleh ke arah Rin yang telah kembali, "Ah, Rin-chan siapa tadi yang membunyikan bel?"

"Itu aku." Sakura muncul di sebelah Rin. Langsung saja Sakura mendapat serangan pelukan dari Miku. "KYAA! SAKURA-CHAN! Syukurlah kamu datang!"

"Miku-nee, Sakura tidak bisa bernapas!" ujar Rin setelah melihahat Sakura yang memucat. Miku langsung melepas pelukannya sambil berkata maaf.

"Baiklah semuanya, sekarang saatnya ganti baju! Dan kita hanya punya waktu..." Miku melihat jam tangannya, "1 JAM? Ya ampun ini tidak mungkin cukup! Aku belum menyiapkan baju apa yang harus aku pakai! Belum mandi! Belum lagi mendandani Rin! Belum lagi..." Miku terus berteriak histeris. Tanpa ia sadari, semua orang telah pergi dari ruang pesta. Bukan untuk berganti baju, tapi untuk menghindar dari Miku yang telah kelewat histeris. Sakura menatap Rin dengan pandangan apa-ini-sering-terjadi. Rin menggangguk sambil sweatdrop.

Sakura menepuk pundak Miku. "Miku-chan, kalau kamu masih terus berteriak histeris begitu waktumu akan terbuang percuma. Lebih baik sekarang kamu segera bersiap-siap," kata Sakura dengan bijak.

"Tapi Rin-"

"Masalah Rin biar aku saja yang urus. Sekarang lebih baik Miku-chan menyiapkan diri sendiri ya?" Miku langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat sambil mengucapkan terima kasih berulang kali. Setelah itu dia langsung melesat menuju kamarnya. Rin tersenyum simpul sambil berkata "_Well, welcome to Miku's world_."

"Trims. Apa Miku-chan selalu begitu kalau ada pesta? Dia suka mendandanimu maksudku."

Rin menghela napas. "Dia beranggapan selera fashionku kurang cocok untuk pesta. Karena itu dia selalu menjadikan aku boneka barbienya kalau ada pesta. Jadi, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku dari jeratan maut itu."

"Sama-sama."

Rin mengajak Sakura menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2. Sakura tidak terkejut melihat segala perabotan Rin serba berbau jeruk. Bantal jeruk, wallpaper jeruk, bahkan ada kursi santai yang berbentuk jeruk. Sakura meletakan tas kecilnya di atas meja Rin. "Baiklah, sekarang Rin-chan cepat mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan bajunya!"

Rin langsung menuruti perintah Sakura setelah melihat tatapan Sakura yang sama seperti Miku saat dia mau mendandaninya. Dan Rin tahu nyawanya mungkin akan melayang kalau dia menolak. Rin langsung menuju ke kamar mandi yang terletak di kamarnya. Setelah mencuci rambutnya dengan shampo beraroma jeruk dan memakai shower gell, Rin membilas semua dengan air hangat dari showernya. Dia mematikan showernya dan menggunakan handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuh. Lalu, Rin mengenakan _bathrobe_nya. Sekeluarnya dari kamar mandi, Sakura telah menunggu sambil memainkan ponselnya. "Sudah selesai mandinya?"

Rin memutar bola matanya. "Menurutmu?"

Sakura tersenyum simpul, "Ya siapa tahu kamu hanya ingin mengambil barang ketinggalan_. Anyway_, aku telah menemukan baju yang bagus untukmu!" Sakura memamerkan baju yang ia dapat dari lemari Rin. Baju tanpa lengan dengan renda hijau muda dibagian bawahnya serta pita dibagian dadanya dan celana jins ketat selutut sungguh tampak manis setelah dikenakan oleh Rin. Ternyata Sakura pintar sekali me_mix-match _pakaian. Setelah mengeringkan rambut Rin dengan _hairdryer_, Sakura menyisir rambut Rin yang lembut. Lalu menjepit poni Rin dengan 4 jepitan. Setelah itu, dia memberi Rin sedikit bedak, blush on dan lip glos. Dan voila! Rin telah siap dalam waktu 45 menit! Mengalahkan rekor Miku yang membutuhkan waktu 1 jam untuk mendandani Rin.

"Selesai! Berhubung kita masih punya banyak waktu, aku ingin tahu apa yang sebetulnya ingin Rin ceritakan padaku?"

"..." Rin tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia binggung harus memulai dari mana. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Rin, Sakura berkata, "Pasti ini berhubungan dengan Len-kun kan?"

Rin terbelalak, "Ke-ke-kenapa bisa tahu?" tanyanya panik.

Sakura terkikik, "Hanya menebak. Boleh dibilang karena insting wanita dan keahlian detektif. Lalu, ada apa dengan Len-kun. Apa mungkin kamu meminta bantuanku untuk membuat Len-kun dekat denganmu lagi? Dilihat dari ekspresimu sepertinya dugaan aku tepat." Sakura menunjuk wajah Rin yang sudah kelewat terkejut.

Rin tertunduk. "Sakura benar, aku mau meminta Sakura untuk membuatku dan Len menjadi dekat kembali. Aku sangat benci melihat kami yang tidak akrab lagi. Aku.. ingin kembali seperti dulu lagi."

"Baiklah," Sakura mengambil kursi dan duduk di hadapan Rin. "Ceritakan padaku, kenapa kalian bisa seperti sekarang."

Rin terdiam sebelum dia bercerita, "Dulu aku dan Len bisa dibilang sangat akrab. Biasanya anak kembar selalu bertengkar kan? Tapi kami tidak. Ya.. mungkin pernah sekali-dua kali kami bertengkar karena masalah sepele, tapi dengan cepat kami akur kembali. Sepanjang ingatanku aku selalu berada di sisi Len dan dia juga selalu berada di sisiku. Kami tidak terpisahkan. Tapi 4 tahun yang lalu, Len tiba-tiba berubah. Dia jadi bersikap dingin. Awalnya hanya kepadaku tapi tak lama kemudian kepada semuanya. Awalnya kami tidur bersama, tetapi setelah itu dia meminta kamar sendiri. Tanpa aku sadari jarak kami semakin lama semakin menjauh. Dia hanya dekat kepadaku saat sedang konser kalau kami sedang berduet. Selebihnya dia menjauhi aku."

Sakura mendengarkan cerita Rin dengan serius. "Lalu kenapa kamu mau dekat lagi dengan Len-kun? Bukankah dia yang memulai semuanya? Kenapa kamu harus repot-repot memintanya kembali seperti dulu?"

Rin tersentak. Kenapa dia ingin Len kembali seperti dulu lagi? Dia sendiri juga merasa heran. "Entahlah. Aku merasa tanpa dia, aku tidak lengkap. Dari dulu aku selalu membutuhkan bantuan dia. Aku.. aku tidak ingin Len jauh dariku." Rin kembali memikirkan Len. Selama ini Rin selalu bergantung pada Len. "Aku ingin melihat kembali senyuman Len. Sejak 4 tahun yang lalu, dia jarang tersenyum. Lalu, Entah kenapa saat aku melihat Len dengan gadis lain, aku merasa dadaku sakit."

Sakura tersenyum. Dia sudah tahu gejala-gejala yang Rin alami ini. Hampir semua teman perempuannya selalu meminta nasihat Sakura mengenai masalah seperi ini. "Rin-chan, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Bagaimana perasaan Rin-chan kepada Len-kun?"

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya! Aku suka Len! Kami kan bersaudara... mungkin."

Sakura berdeham. "Biar aku perjelas pertanyaanku, bagaimana perasaan Rin-chan ke Len-kun sebagai seorang gadis kepada laki-laki?" Rin terdiam. Perasaannya kepada Len? Apakah dia hanya menyukai Len sebagai saudara. Tidak. Dia merasa ada perasaan lebih. Saat Len tertawa, dia bahagia. Saat Len menjauhi dirinya dan bermain dengan gadis lain, Rin merasa sedih. Tanpa sadar wajah Rin menjadi memanas setelah membayangkan Len. Rin meletak tangannya di depan dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat keras. "Aku.. aku menyukai Len lebih daripada rasa suka kepada saudara."

Sakura mengelus lembut kepala Rin. "Bagus. Syukurlah akhirnya kamu mengerti perasaanmu. Ngomong-ngomong, apa maksud Rin perkataan Rin tadi? Kalau kalian mungkin bersaudara?"

"Oh itu, sebetulnya saat kami berusia 5 tahun, kami mengalami kecelakaan. Kami tidak ingat sama sekali tentang masa lalu kami. Masterlah yang telah menyelamatkan kami dari kecelakaan itu."

Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia melirik ke arah jam tangannya dan tersentak. "Gawat! Sekarang pesta Miku sudah dimulai. Kita harus segera turun!"

Sakura sudah mau menarik Rin turun, tapi Rin menghindar. "Tunggu dulu! Aku lupa mengenakan kalungku." Rin langsung mengambil kalung yang tadi sempat dia lepas saat mandi. Kalung dengan liontin treble clef. Setelah selesai, Rin dan Sakura beranjak turun ke bawah.

~~OoOoOoO~~

Pesta dimulai dengan meriah. Pertama-tama para tamu memecahkan _craker_ saat Miku datang ke ruang pesta. Lalu Luka mengeluarkan kue negi untuk Miku. Miku meniup lilin yang ada di di kue itu dan memotong kuenya. Dia membagikan kue itu kepada semuanya. Tentu saja yang menerima kue itu hanya bisa makan dengan pasrah atau membuang kue itu secara diam-diam. Len hanya terdiam di pojokan. Matanya tidak lepas dari Rin. Entah kenapa malam ini Rin terlihat sangat manis.

"Rin-chan terlihat manis ya?"

"Ya," jawab Len.

"Bajunya sangat cocok kan?"

"Ya."

"Lalu kau suka padanya kan?"

"Y-" Len menoleh ke arah sebelah kanannya. Dia terkejut begitu melihat Sakura yang sudah berada di sampingnya dan menanyakan semua pertanyaan tadi. "Mana mungkin! Dia kan kakak kembarku!" bantah Len dengan cepat. Len langsung menjauhi Sakura yang sedang tertawa melihat wajah Len yang mulai merona. "Sepertinya mereka menarik.." pikir Sakura sambil tersenyum.

~~OoOoOoO~~

"Semuanya! Ayo kita main truth or dare!" seru Miku. Ada yang setuju dan juga ada yang tidak. Akhirnya yang ikut main hanya Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Meiko, Kaito (yang ditarik dengan paksa oleh Meiko), Gumi dan Sakura. Yang lainya berhasil menghindari dari permainan itu. Mereka bersyukur karena kadang kala Miku akan mengajukan pertanyaan atau tantangan yang aneh-aneh.

"Baiklah aku yang mulai ya!" ujar Miku. Dia memutar botolnya dan mulut botol itu mengarah pada...

"Meiko-nee, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" seru Meiko dengan lantang. Miku menyeringai, "Kalau begitu kamu tidak boleh minum sake atau alkohol semalaman ini!"

"APAA? Miku! Kau telah membuatku menderita!" kata Meiko histeris.

"Makanya jangan pilih dare. Kaito-nii ambil semua sake yang dipeluk Meiko-nee." Dengan senang hati Kaito mengambil sake Meiko walaupun dia sudah mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Meiko tapi dia tahu Miku itu lebih menakutkan kalau perintahnya tidak dituruti. Meiko memutar botolnya dan botol itu mengarah kepada Kaito yang wajahnya sudah memucat.

"Hehe.. Kaito truth or dare?"

Kaito menelan ludahnya. "Hmm.. Dare?"

"Kalau begitu kamu harus... Minum semua sake yang tadi kamu ambil dariku!" ujar Meiko. Bisa dilihat bahwa sake yang di ambil oleh Kaito itu cukup banyak. Dengan pasrah Kaito meminum semua sake yang tadi dia ambil dari Meiko. Tak lama kemuadian, Kaito pun sudah mabuk berat. Mukanya telah memerah. Kaito memutar kembali botolnya. Botol itu mengarah ke arah...

"Lenny.. Hiks.. Truth or dare?" tanya Kaito sambil cegukan.

"Dare! Dan jangan panggi aku Lenny!" seru Len dengan lantang.

"Kalau begitu.. Hiks.. Lenny harus... Hiks.. Pakai baju perempuan malam ini.. Hiks.."

"APAA? Kau sudah gila ya Bakaito!" teriak Len sambil memegang kerah baju Kaito. Dan Kaito pun tak sadarkan diri. Entah karena telah mabuk berat atau karena mendapat pukulan dari Len.

"Apa dia tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gumi khawatir dengan keadaan Kaito.

"Biarkan saja dia," kata Miku. "Sekarang Lenny, cepat ganti baju!" Miku mengeluarkan dress berwarna hitam dari "Immitation Black" yang entah bagaimana tiba-tiba saa sudah ia dapat. Len mukanya memerah. Pertama, dia malu karena harus memakai baju itu. Kedua, karena Rin sudah mengeluarkan aura "aku pengen lihat Len pake baju perempuan". Ketiga, karena Gumi dan Sakura sudah mengeluarkan ponsel dan kamera mereka untuk mengabadikan momen ini. Dan keempat, DIA HARUS MEMAKAI BAJU CEWEK! (itu kayaknya sama aja kayak alasan pertama deh Len..-,-). Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa, Len melangkah ke arah kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa menit Len telah kembali dengan memakai dress dan make-up plus pita di rambutnya seperti dalam PV Imitation Black. "Diserang oleh Lily dan SeeU pas mau balik kesini," gumam Len menjelaskan dandanannya.

"KYAAA! Len Kawaiii!" seru Rin, Sakura, Gumi, Miku, dan hampir semua cewek yang melihat Len berkata begitu. Sakura dan Gumi tidak lupa mengabadikan momen ini dengan kamera dan ponsel mereka. Len hanya dapat berblushing ria. Dengan mengucapkan sumpah serapan untuk Kaito, dia memutar botol yang kemudian mengarah ke Luka. "Luka-nee truth or dare?"

"Karena truth belum ada yang mengambil, truth saja," jawab Luka. "Lagipula aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh."

"Hmmm.." Len berpikir sejenak pertanyaan yang cocok untuk Luka. "Aha! Kenapa Luka-nee kelihatannya membenci Gakupo-san?" Muka Luka langsung memerah mendengar pertanyaan ini. Sementara itu Gakupo kelihatan tertarik, "Betul Luka, kenapa kamu selalu menolak cintaku?" katanya sambil berpura-pura menangis.

"Cup... Cup.. Sabar ya Gakupo-nii," ujar Gumi menenangkan "kakak"nya.

Luka menghela napas. "Aku tidak benci padanya. Hanya saja..." Luka terdiam, seolah-olah menyari kata yang tepat.

"Hanya saja apa?" tanya Sakura

"Aku tidak mengerti perasaanku sendiri. Itu saja." Jawab Luka singkat.

"Tapi Luka-chan," ujar Sakura, "selain memahami perasaan sendiri, kamu juga harus memahami perasaan orang lain. Biasanya kalau kita bisa saling memahami, kita bisa menemukan jawabannya." Semua yang ada disana terkesima dengan perkatan Sakura. Luka langsung memutar botolnya dengan harapan semua perhatian yang diberikan teman-temannya teralihkan. "Gumi, truth or dare?" tanya Luka begitu botolnya berhenti didepan Gumi.

"Truth?" jawab Gumi ragu-ragu.

"Apa bener kalau kamu ama Gumiya sudah ehm.. Melakukan.. Ehm.. You-know-what di kamar?" Setelah mendengar pertanyaan Luka, semuanya langsung menatap Gumi mengeluarkan ekspresi binggung.

"Haah? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada gosip seperti itu? Padahal ciuman saja tidak pernah selama kami pacaran.. Ups!" Gumi langsung menutup mulutnya. Dia telah membongkar rahasianya dan Gumiya. Padahal selama ini hubungan tidak ada orang yang mengetahui hubungan mereka. Langsung saja Gumi dilontarkan pertanyaan dari teman-temannya.

"Kamu dan Gumiya sudah jadian?"

"Kapan kalian pacaran?"

"Kok gak bilang-bilang nii-chan kalau kamu sudah pacaran?"

"PJnya mana?"

"Sudah!" sergah Gumi. "Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian. Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan Luka saja. Titik." Gumi memutar botolnya kembali. Botol itu mengarah ke Sakura. "Sakura-chan, truth or dare?"

"Truth." jawab Sakura dengan mantap.

"Siapa cinta pertamamu?"

Sakura terkejut dengan pertanyaan ini. Perlahan mukanya memerah. Dia bergumam tidak jelas. "Apa? Aku tidak kedengeran," kata Gumi.

"Aku bilang cinta pertamaku Shinichi-niichan, okay?" kata Sakura dengan cepat tapi masih dapat ditangkap oleh yang lain.

Hening. Semua tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. "Ka-kakakmu?" tanya Miku ragu-ragu. Sakura mengangguk.

"Tapi bukannya kakakmu sudah menikah?" tanya Meiko.

"Ya. Tapi dulu kan belum."

"Tapi bukannya hubungan incest itu... Agak tabu?" tanya Gakupo.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku dan oniichan tidak seperti itu. Oniichan selalu menyanyangiku seperti selayaknya kakak kepada adiknya. Agak protektif malah. Tapi tanpa sadar perasaan mulai tumbuh dalam diriku. Aku tahu oniichan menyukai Ran-neechan sejak lama dan aku mendukung itu."

"Walaupun cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan?" tanya Len. Sakura mengangguk dengan mantap. "Apa kamu tidak menderita?"

Sakura menggeleng kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak. Kalau oniichan bahagia aku pun juga bahagia. Karena itu aku selalu membantu hubungan oniichan dan Ran-neechan. Agak sedih memang, tapi aku sudah merasa puas setelah melihat oniichan bahagia." Sakura meletakan kedua tangannya di dadanya. "Walaupun perasaan ini adalah sebuah dosa, tapi aku tidak menyesal memilikinya. Karena aku bisa mengerti apa itu cinta. Lagipula, aku sekarang sudah menyukai orang lain," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sebelum yang lain dapat menginterogasi Sakura lebih lanjut, Miki tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya, "Sakura, Hanazawa sudah datang menjemput kamu!"

Sakura langsung bangkit dari duduknya. "Maaf semuanya, aku harus pulang sekarang. Terima kasih atas pestanya yang indah Miku!"

"Sama-sama! Dan.." Miku membisikan sesuatu ke Sakura, "terima kasih sudah membantu Rin menyadari perasaannya."

Sakura tidak terkejut kalau Miku tahu perasaan Rin ke Len. Bagaimana pun juga Miku adalah "kakak" yang paling dekat dengan duo Kagamine terutama Rin. "Sama-sama. Kalau ada apa-apa silakan telepon aku ya! Ini kartu namaku." Sakura menyerahkan kartu namanya ke Miku. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura keluar dari rumah Vocaloid bersama Hiroki disampingnya.

~~OoOoOoO~~

Sakura terbangun jam 7 pagi. Jam 10 nanti dia harus mengikuti sesi pemotretan sebuah majalah fashion terkenal bersama Hiroki. Sakura mengganti bajunya menjadi kemeja lengen pendek berwarna kuning dan rok berwarna orange. Setelah menata rambutnya, dia turun ke bawah. Anehnya keadaan di rumah ini sangat sepi. Sakura berjalan ke arah dapur dan menemukan memo yang tertempel di pintu kulkas.

**Ada kasus mendadak. Pergi dulu ke Fukuoka.**

**Shinichi**

_Sakura-chan, aku dan Conan pergi ke Osaka. Kazuha-chan meminta bantuanku sebentar. Sarapan sudah aku buatkan. Tolong jaga rumah ya. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi Hiroki-kun atau Ai-chan dan Agasa-hakase ya!_

_Ran_

Sakura menghela napas. Dia memang sudah biasa ditinggal seperti ini. Sakura mengambil kotak susu dari kulkas, menuangkannya di gelas dan meminumnya. Selesai meminum susu, Sakura memakan pancake buat Ran. Tak lama kemudian dia selesai makan dan mencuci piringnya.

Ting Tong

Suara bel rumah berbunyi. Sakura langsung melepas celemek yang ia pakai saat mencuci piring dan menuju ke pintu depan. "Aneh, seharusnya Hiroki masih lama menjemputku," pikir Sakura. Sakura membuka pintu depan. Dia terkejut melihat pemuda yang ada di depan pagar rumahnya. Walaupun pemuda itu sudah menyamar dengan menggunakan topi dan kacamata, tapi dia tidak dapat menipu Sakura. Satu-satunya pemuda berambut blonde yang dikenal Sakura adalah...

"Len-kun.."

To be continued

* * *

Len : Where the hell is Yessy?

Miku : Dia lagi mengurung diri di kamarnya, packing... LEN-KUN APA YANG KAMU MAU LAKUKAN DENGAN GOLOK ITU?

Len : Membunuh Yessy! Bukannya sudah jelas?

Sakura : Ah... aku saranin jangan deh... nanti dia akan membuat kamu tambah menderita...

Hiroki : Lalu kamu juga tidak dapat oleh-oleh pisang Hongkong (yang aku ragu ada keberadaannya)

Len : Tapi...

Rin : Nanti aku sedih loh.. *puppy eyes*

Len : *tersepona* baiklah aku tidak jadi membunuh...

Sakura : Horee! Jangan lupa review minna! Nanti akan diberikan oleh-oleh!

**Last Question : Jika pergi libura bareng Vocaloid, pengennya ama siapa?**


	5. Chapter 5 : Watashi no hontou no kimochi

**Balasen Review :**

**Kyoura Kagamine : ... are you reading my mind? Kenapa kamu selalu bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi? Dan tebakan itu selalu benar! (Len : benerkan! Aku dan Rin memang harus sudah jadian!) Len, Shut up! Oke sudah aku update ^^**

**Rika-chan Kagamine : Ini sudah di update!^^**

**Chisami Fuka : Len memang ke rumah Sakura untuk membuat Rin cemburu... gak deh bercanda, Rin tidak tahu Len ke rumah Sakura kok... Ini sudah update ^^**

**Kyon Kuroblack : Iya ya. Kalo ama Meiko pasti tambah berantakan *digetok Meiko pake sake* Len ngapain ya ke rumah Sakura~ silakan baca chapter ini! Ini sudah saya lanjutkan! #SBYStyle**

Yessy : Hai minna! Aku kembali!

Len : Mana pisang Hongkong ku?

Yessy : Memangnya ada disana? -_-

Rin : Okaerinasai Yessy.. ^^

Yessy : Aww arigatou Rin! Tuh Len cobalah contoh Rin!

Len : -3-

Yessy : Terima kasih untuk yang ngereview... oleh2nya silakan beli sendiri di toko terdekat ya~ ;p saa hajimemashou!

* * *

**My Feelings for You**

By Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo

Discalaimer : Vocaloid belongs to its original owner, I don't own anything in here except my Ocs.

Warning : OOC, OCs contain, Alur terlalu cepat, full of drama, a little bit crossover with Detective Conan (which I also don't own)

**Chapter ****5****- ****Watashi no hontou no kimochi **

Third person POV

Hiroki sedang berjalan ke rumah Sakura. Apartemen Hiroki memang tidak jauh dari rumah Sakura. Taman tempatnya dan Sakura akan melakukan pemotretan nanti pun searah dengan rumah Sakura. Sekalian saja menjemput sahabat sejak kecilnya yang menyebalkan itu kan? Hiroki melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Waktu masih menunjukan pukul 09.30. Masih ada banyak waktu sebelum pemotretan dimulai. Hiroki ingin singgah sebentar di rumah Sakura. Biasanya kakak ipar Sakura, Ran suka membuat kue dan cemilan lainnya. Siapa tahu dia bisa memakan beberapa. Hiroki menekan bel rumah Sakura.

Ting Tong

Tak lama kemudian terdengar jawaban sang pemilik rumah. "_Hai, dare desuka_?"

"Ini aku," jawab Hiroki. Sakura pasti sudah sangat dekat dengan Hiroki karena dia langsung menyuruh Hiroki masuk.

"Hiroki-kun? Masuk saja, pintunya tidak dikunci kok!" Hiroki langsung saja memasuki rumah Sakura. Dia sudah merasa rumah Sakura seperti rumah sendiri. Waktu kecil, dia sering menginap di rumah itu kalau ibunya sedang keluar kota. Tentu saja dia tidak menginap sendiri, _Sho__u__nen Tantei__dan_ pasti juga ikut menginap. Hiroki terkejut melihat sepasang sepatu yang tidak ia kenal di dekat pintu depan. Dia tahu itu bukan sepatu Shinichi atau pun Ran. Sakura juga tidak punya sepatu seperti itu. Conan? Mustahil, sepatu itu kebesaran untuk keponakan Sakura yang masih berumur 5 tahun. Berarti Sakura sekarang sedang kedatangan tamu dan Hiroki pasti mengenal tamu itu, karena Sakura langsung mengizinkannya masuk walaupun dia sedang ada tamu.

Hiroki pun melepas sepatunya dan berjalan memasuki rumah. "Sakura? Kamu dimana?"

"Disini!" jawab Sakura dari ruang makan. Hiroki berjalan menuju ruang makan. Sakura sedang duduk di kursi bar dan dihadapannya terdapat pemuda berambut blonde berponytail yang sedang sibuk menghabiskan jus pisangnya. "Ara, Hiroki-kun cepat sekali datangnya. Padahal pemotretannya jam 10 kan?" Komentar Sakura.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Hiroki.

Len menggeleng kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku sudah mau pulang. Terima kasih atas cake dan jus ya Sakura." Len turun dari kursinya. "Kau tidak usah mengantar. Aku bisa sendiri," tambah Len ketika melihat Sakura yang juga turun dari kursinya.

"Eh? Baiklah. Kalau ada masalah lagi hubungi saja aku ya," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Len menggangguk. Sakura melambai kepada Len sampai dia hilang dari pandangan. Setelah Len tidak ada, Sakura menghela napas. "Huf.. Tak disangka masalah akan serumit ini."

"Memangnya kenapa Kagamine ada disini?" Tanya Hiroki seraya duduk di kursi yang tadi di duduki oleh Len.

Sakura meletak telunjuknya di depan mulutnya sambil berkedip jahil. "Itu rahasia antara aku dan Len. Ngomong-ngomong Hiroki mau strawberry shortcake? Tadi pagi Ran-neechan membuatkan loh!"

"Boleh." Sakura turun dari kursinya. Dia mengambil cake yang ada di kulkas. Setelah memotong dan meletakkannya di atas piring, Sakura memberikannya ke Hiroki. "Minumnya mana?" Tanya Hiroki sambil memakan cakenya.

"Ambil saja sendiri, memangnya aku pembantumu." Jawab Sakura ketus. Dia memakan cake bagiannya sambil memikirkan kembali pertemuannya dengan Len.

**~flashback~**

**Sakura's PoV**

_Aku mengedipkan mataku. Sekali. Dua kali. Tapi pemuda di depan pagarku tidak juga menghilang. Jadi ini bukan mimpi? Kagamine Len, orang yang paling menyebalkan ada di depan pagarku? Apa dunia sudah hampir kiamat? (Lebay ah Sakura.. -_-) "Len-kun... _Doushite?_" Hanya itu saja yang bisa aku katakan saking terkejutnya._

_"Aku boleh masuk tidak?" __t__anya Len-kun ragu-ragu. Aku baru sadar kalau dia belum aku persilakan masuk. Tuan rumah macam apa aku ini. "Si-silakan saja.." Kataku sambil membuka gerbang. _

_Len-kun mengikutiku masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia melepas sepatunya dan mengenakan sliper untuk tamu. "Len-kun mau minum sesuatu?" Tanyaku sambil berjalan ke arah dapur. _

_"Apa saja boleh." Apa saja? Coba kita lihat apa yang ada di kulkas. Lucky! Ada jus pisang punya Conan. Kemarin saat berbelanja, dia salah mengira jus pisang dengan jus lemon karena sama-sama berwarna kuning. __Pastinya dia tidak keberatan kalau Len menghabiskannya. __Lalu ada strawberry shortcake buatan Ran-neechan tadi pagi. "Len-kun, kamu mau strawberry shortcake tidak?"_

_"Bolehlah." Aku pun mengeluarkan cake dan jus itu dari kulkas. Setelah menuang jus di gelas dan memotong kue yang kemudian meletakannaya di piring kecil, aku pun memberikan mereka ke Len, yang duduk di kursi bar. Tak lupa aku pun juga memotong kue bagianku. Selama beberapa saat Len tidak menyentuh apa pun yang aku suguhkan. Suasana kami sangat _awkward _banget. "Jadi... Kenapa Len-kun mau menemuiku?__ Lalu darimana kamu tahu alamat rumahku?__ Apa ada kasus?" __t__anyaku penuh harap. Hei! Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang menemui kasus. __Kebanyakan kasus onii-chan yang menangani. __Makanya aku berharap dia membawa kasus untukku._

_"__Aku tahu rumahmu dari kartu nama yang kamu berikan ke Miku-nee. Lalu untuk pertanyaan sebelumnya... i__ni soal Rin__,__" __k__ata Len-kun pada akhirnya. "Aku.. Aku merasa kamu dan aku memiliki persamaan setelah mendengar pengakuanmu saat truth or dare."_

_Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Truth or dare? Kalau tidak salah saat itu aku mengaku aku dulu suka oniichan. Berarti... "Len-kun kamu suka dengan Rin-chan ya?" Wajah Len-kun langsung memerah. Dia mengangguk perlahan. "Sudah kuduga." Aku sudah bisa melihat rambu-rambu yang Len-kun berikan kepada Rin-chan. Aku mulai memotong cakeku. Tapi sebelum sempat aku makan ada sekelebat pikiran yang melesat dibenakku. "Tunggu dulu, kalau kamu suka Rin-chan, kenapa waktu itu aku melihatmu berciuman dengan Neru?"_

_Ekpresi muka Len-kun langsung berubah. Seolah matahari telah tertutup awan mendung. "Itu dia masalahnya. Aku... Selama setahun ini terus 'bermain' bersama gadis-gadis seperti Neru, untuk melupakan perasaanku kepada Rin. Tapi bukannya melupakan malah perasaan ini sudah menjadi-jadi. Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan masalah ini ke yang lainnya, mereka pasti tidak mengerti. Karena itu cuma kamu aja yang bisa membantuku." Len tertunduk. Dia sudah terlihat sangat putus asa._

_"Karena itu kamu menulis lagu 'Spice'. Kamu berusaha menulis keadaanmu saat ini lewat lagu itu?" __k__ataku sambil menjentikan jariku. Len-kun mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau kau ceritakan dari awal? Aku masih ada banyak waktu sebelum pemotretan." Akhirnya Len-kun menceritakan semua bebannya selama ini. Bagaimana dia meminta pisah kamar setelah tahu dia menyukai Rin. Semua perasaanya pada Rin dia tumpahkan padaku. Aku bisa merasakan penderitaan Len selama ini. Dia sangat menyesal telah bersikap seperti itu selama ini. Akhirnya dia meminu__m habis__ jus pisangnya setelah bercerita panjang lebar. _

_Setelah selesai bercerita, aku langsung memeluknya. "Kamu pasti sangat menderitakan selama ini. Aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi.." Aku melepas pelukanku dan menatapnya tajam, "apa yang kamu lakukan itu salah. Kalau kau bermain dengan gadis lain, kamu bukan hanya melukai dirimu sendiri tapi kamu juga melukai Rin-chan. Cobalah menjadi dirimu sendiri. Aku yakin Rin-chan lebih menyukai dirimu yang terbuka daripada dingin." _

_"Kau yakin?" _

_Aku mengangguk. "Sangat yakin" _karena Rin-chan sendiri yang bilang padaku _tambahku dalam hati. "Karena itu mulai sekarang kamu tidak boleh 'bermain' dengan gadis lain__,__ oke?" Aku kembali ke tempat dudukku dan kembali memakan cakeku.__ "Tapi.. aku sedikit iri pada Len-kun."_

_Len-kun menaikan alisnya. "Iri? Kenapa?"_

"_Soalnya Rin-chan masih available. Sedangkan aku... oniichan sudah menyukai Ran-neechan sejak lama. Karena itu aku tidak bisa menyatakan perasaanku. Aku hanya bisa berharap oniichan dan Ran-neechan bahagia. Ya... walaupun ini cerita lama, karena sekarang aku sudah suka sama orang lain."_

_Tiba-tiba saja Len-kun tersenyum jahil. "Oh ya, kau juga bilang begitu waktu truth or dare kan? Jadi.. siapakah cowok ini? Jangan bilang kalau itu Hiroki..."_

_Wajahku langsung memerah. Aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan berkata, __"Ngomong-ngomong, aku dengar dari Rin-chan, kalian pernah kecelakaan ya?"_

_Len terlihat terkejut ketika aku bertanya itu. "Eh? Ya.. Waktu umur kami 5 tahun, kami kecelakaan saat sedang di __kereta__. Karena setelah itu kami mengalami amnesia sehingga tidak ingat keluarga kami, Master akhirnya mengadopsi kami dan menjadikan kami Vocaloid. Satu-satunya peninggalan yang kami punya dari keluarga kami adalah kalung. Rin punya kalung treble clef sementara aku bass clef yang masing-masing terdapat tulisan namaku dan Rin__,__" __j__elas Len-kun panjang lebar._

_"Kalian amnesia?" __k__ataku terkejut. Len mengangguk. Tapi sebelum dia dapat berkata apa-apa terdengar bunyi bel. _

_Ting Tong_

_Aku pun berjalan ke arah intercom. "_Hai, dare desuka_?" _

_"Ini aku." Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat kecilku yang paling keren. Itu sakartisme bukan pujian. "Hiroki-kun? Masuk saja pintunya tidak dikunci kok!"_

**~end flashback~**

**End Sakura's POV**

"-kura. Sakura!" Panggil Hiroki, berusaha mengembalikan Sakura dari alam pikirannya. "Kenapa kamu? Kok bengong?"

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Sakura tidak jelas. Hiroki menaikan sebelah alisnya sebelum melihat jam tangannya. "09.40. Ada apa?"

"Berarti kita masih ada waktu buat ke rumah Agaka-hakase," kata Sakura sambil mengambil tas kecil yang entah kapan sudah siap dia bawa.

"Memangnya kenapa? Hakase menciptakan sesuatu yang baru?"

"Bukan aku ingin bertemu Ai-chan."

"Haibara? Kenapa?"

"Aku mau meminta sedikit bantuan dia. Menurut Hiroki-kun apa dia bisa melakukan test DNA?"

Hiroki tampak terkejut. "Test DNA? Kenapa? Aku rasa dia bisa. Walaupun aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi bukannya kamu butuh sample dari kedua orang yang mau dicocokan DNAnya? Dan siapa yang mau kau test?"

"Rin-chan dan Len-kun. Tenang saja, aku sudah mendapatkan rambut mereka."

Hiroki menaikan alisnya. "Dari mana kamu dapat itu?"

"Hm? Kalau Rin-chan, saat aku mendandaninya kemarin. Kalau Len-kun aku ambil saat memeluk dia. Sekarang ayo kita ketemu Ai-chan!" Sakura menyeret Hiroki untuk menemui sahabat perempuannya yang tinggal tepat disebelah rumah Sakura.

~~OoOoOoO~~

**~2 minggu kemudian~**

**Rin's POV**

Bosan~ itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini. Sekarang aku sedang tidur telentang di atas tempat tidurku. Hari ini aku sudah selesai rekaman. Karena tidak ada kerjaan lagi, Master memperbolehkan aku untuk pulang. Dan disini lah aku sekarang, sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tiba-tiba saja ponselku bergetar. Aku melihat ada email masuk.

**From : Sakura_Tantei-chan**

_**Rin-chan! Akhirnya aku menemukan kasus! Aku sedang ke bank ketika tiba-tiba terjadi perampokan. Untung saja aku kesana bersama Hiroki-kun dan Ran-neechan. Kami langsung memberantas perampok itu XD. Syukurlah Conan-kun tidak ikut kali ini. Setelah ini aku harus ke lokasi syuting. Karena aku kenal baik dengan polisi, jadi aku bisa memberi kesaksianku sehabis syuting. Gimana rekaman Rin-chan tadi?**_

Aku tersenyum setelah mendapat email Sakura. Kami telah berteman baik selama minggu ini. Kadang kala aku curhat tentang masalahku dengan Len. Seminggu yang lalu pun aku dan Miku-nee bermain ke rumah Sakura. Kami bertemu dengan kakak ipar dan keponakan Sakura, Ran dan Conan. Sayangnya kakak Sakura sedang menangani suatu kasus sehingga dia tidak ada di rumah. Padahal aku ingin sekali melihat cinta pertama Sakura. Ran sangat baik pada kami, sampai-sampai dia juga mengajari kami cara membuat kue.

**From : xxRinOrangePrincessxx**

_**Wow! Syukurlah. Tapi Sakura tidak apa-apa kan? Tidak ada yang terluka kan? Aku khawatir.. :( Rekamanku berjalan dengan lancar. Untunglah. Sayangnya sekarang aku bosan karena tidak ada pekerjaan di rumah.. -,-**_

**From : Sakura_Tantei-chan**

_**Hahaha.. enaknya, aku masih ada banyak PR dan sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan syuting drama sama Hiroki-kun. Sudah ya, Rin-chan. Kami sudah sampai di lokasi syuting. Hiroki-kun bisa marah kalau aku tidak fokus dalam pekerjaanku. Sepertinya dia cocok jadi managerku... =_="**_

Aku tertawa melihat email Sakura. Setelah 2 minggu bersama Sakura, aku memperhatikan Hiroki itu sangat protektif dengan Sakura. Dia bisa seperti sahabat, kakak dan pacar (yang sekali lagi dibantah oleh mereka) untuk Sakur. Aku merasa Sakura menganggap Hiroki lebih dari sahabat dan keluarga. Dan Hiroki selalu menjaga Sakura supaya dia tetap baik-baik saja. Mereka berdua sungguh cocok bersama.

Sayangnya, aku merasa cemburu dengan Sakura dalam hal ini. Sakura memiliki Hiroki, sedangkan aku... Len masih jauh dariku. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia sudah lebih baik. Paling tidak dia sudah tidak bersikap dingin lagi. Aku merasa lama-lama dia sudah semakin terbuka dengan semuanya. Yang berarti itu bagus.

Kruyuuuk

Uh, aku baru ingat aku belum makan apa-apa sore ini. Dimana jeruk kesayanganku? Aku beranjak turun ke arah daput untuk mencari buah yang paling enak di seluruh dunia. Aku membuka lemari makanan dan menemukan... TIDAK ADA JERUKK! TIDAAK! Sekarang sedang tidak ada orang di rumah. Kaito-nii dan Meiko-nee sedang melakukan syuting PV terbaru mereka, Miku-nee masih ada rekaman, Luka-nee sedang kencan dengan Gakupo (Kaget kan? Setelah truth or dare Gakupo menembak Luka-nee lagi dan secara ajaib Luka-nee menerima), lalu Len... dia sedang ada urusan diluar dan tidak kembali setelah sore. Mau apa ya dia? Mungkin sedang berkencan dengan gadis lain seperti Neru. Barang kebutuhan lain juga sedang tipis. Mungkin aku harus berbelanja.

Aku pun mengambil jaketku dan menguncir rambutku menjadi ponytail. Lalu aku memakai kacamata. Aku tidak mau diserbu oleh fansku saat aku sedang berbelanja. Sebelum aku pergi, aku menulis memo di kulkas yang bertuliskan aku sedang pergi berbelanja. Dan aku pun segera melesat ke supermarket terdekat. Disana terdapat great sale untuk jeruk dan pisang. Lucky! Aku bisa membeli pisang untuk Len dengan harga yang murah. Walaupun dia bersikap dingin padaku bukan berarti aku juga bersikap dingin padanya kan? Aku juga membeli negi untuk Miku-nee, Tuna untuk Luka-nee, dan es krim untuk Kaito-nii. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa membeli saku untuk Meiko-nee karena aku masih di bawah umur.

Setelah selesai membayar, aku pun segera keluar dari supermarket. Tidak sabar rasanya bersantai di rumah sambil memakan jeruk kesukaanku. Saat aku sedang berjalan, aku merasa aku sedang diikuti oleh seseorang. Aku menoleh kebelakang, aku melihat 2 cowok yang tadi ada di supermarket juga. Apa mereka mengikutiku? Aku mencoba mempercepat langkahku. Sayangnya mereka juga menambah kecepatan. Tak lama salah satu dari mereka mencegatku dan menyentuh pundakku. "Hei cantik, kamu sendirian?"

Aku berusaha mengertak, tapi temannya telah menutupi jalanku. Oh, saat seperti ini aku berharap bisa karate seperti Sakura. "Lepaskan aku." ujarku dingin.

Temannya bersiul, "Sepertinya dia sendiri. Berarti kita bisa bermain dengannya." Tiba-tiba saja mereka berdua menarikku ke dalam sebuah gang kosong. Salah satu dari mereka menahan tanganku sementara yang lain menutup mulutku dengan tangannya dan mencoba membuka bajuku. Aku ketakutan. Aku pun mengigit tangan yang menutup mulutku dan berteriak. "LEN!"

Temannya langsung memukul kepalaku sehingga aku pun terjatuh ke tanah. "Dasar cewek!" katanya sambil menyentakan jaketku sehingga jaketku terlepas. Aku sangat ketakutan. Tanpa sadar air mataku pun keluar. Len, kumohon tolong aku!

**End Rin's POV**

~~OoOoOoO~~

**~Few Minutes earlier~**

**Len's POV**

Aku berjalan keluar dari studio Utauloid. Aku baru saja memutuskan hubunganku dengan Neru sesuai saran Sakura. Memang agak menyusahkan mendatangi satu-satu gadis yang aku kencani untuk putus. Tapi aku masih punya hati. Memang aku bisa saja menelpon atau mengirim email mereka, tapi Sakura telah memaksaku untuk mendatangi mereka satu persatu supaya lebih _gentleman_. Kabar baiknya, sekarang aku dan Sakura juga Hiroki telah berteman baik. Aku sering datang ke rumah Sakura atau apartemen Hiroki untuk curhat. Kenapa apartemen Hiroki? Ternyata Sakura sering menginap disitu karena kadang Sakura terlalu lelah untuk pulang ke rumahnya dan memutuskan untuk menginap karena sekolah mereka lebih dekat dengan apartemen Hiroki daripada rumah Sakura. _Seriously_, mereka berdua harusnya sudah jadian dari kapan tahu. Kenapa sih mereka tidak melihat kesempatan mereka? Aku disini sedang susah-susah bagaimana caranya aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku pada kakak kembarku padahal mereka sangat dekat satu sama lain.

Sekarang aku sudah sampai di depan supermarket dekat rumah. Hmm.. sedang ada great sale untuk jeruk dan pisang. Kalau saja aku membawa dompetku mungkin aku bisa membelinya. Kenapa sih aku bisa lupa untuk membawa dompet? Aku menghela napas.

Kruyuuk

Bagus. Sekarang aku kelaparan. Apa ada makanan ya di rumah? Aku jadi ingat Sakura yang selalu memasak untuk Hiroki di apartemennya sehingga setiap kali aku berkunjung stok makanan selalu ada. Sakura juga membantu Hiroki untuk keperluan sehari-harinya seperti memasak dan membersihkan. Walaupun Hiroki itu bisa memasak (karena dia sudah tinggal sendiri sejak lama) tetapi Sakura tetap yang memasak untuknya. Dia bilang masakan Sakura itu lebih enak daripada masakannya. _Lucky bastard_, kalau saja Rin mau memasak untukku...

"LEN!"

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara teriak perempuan. Tunggu, suara itu... RIN! Aku langsung melihat sekelilingku. Apa yang Rin lakukan di dekat sini? Bukannya dia ada di rumah? Pandanganku terhenti ketika aku melihat ke sebuah gang. Walaupun penerangannya agak gelap, tapi aku bisa menebak apa yang ada disana. Disana ada seorang gadis berambut blonde dengan ponytail dan di depannya terdapat dua pemuda yang sepertinya sedang mau melakukan sesuatu butuk. Tunggu, gadis berambut blonde? Itu kan... RIN! Apa yang dilakukan pemuda-pemuda brengsek itu pada Rin? Dengan cepat aku langsung menuju ke arah mereka. "Rin!"

Rin menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut, tidak percaya, dan... lega? "L-Len?" suaranya bergetar. Dia sangat ketakutan.

"Lepaskan dia!" seruku pada pemuda-pemuda itu. Mereka hanya tertawa kecil. Apa mereka tidak menyadari nada suaraku yang sudah sangat marah ini? Salah seorang dari mereka sedang menahan Rin, sementara yang satu sekarang sedang menuju ke arahku. "Kau tahu bocah?" Dia tiba-tiba menonjok wajahku. "Kau bukan tandinganku."

Aku mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang pipiku yang memerah. "Len!" seru Rin khawatir. Aku langsung membalas pukulannya. Dengan gerakan cepat, aku memukul perutnya. Aku mengeluarkan jurus-jurus karate yang aku ketahui. Untuk pukulan terakhir, aku menendang kepalanya dengan kakiku sehingga dia tidak sadarkan diri. Kagetkan aku bisa karate? Hiroki dan Sakura yang mengajariku. Walaupun baru sebentar tapi aku sudah cukup bisa mengusainya. Sekarang, giliran orang yang menahan Rin, dia mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari dalam sakunya. "Kau tidak akan bisa menghindari ini!" Dia langsung menerjang ke arahku. Aku mencoba mengingat cara menghindar orang seperti ini seperti yang pernah diajarkan oleh Hiroki. "_Pertama, buat supaya dia tidak bersenjata lagi lalu baru lumpuhkan dia_". Aku menendang pisaunya sehingga pisau itu terjatuh. Kemudian aku melakukan _one arm shoulder throw_ sehingga dia tidak bisa bangun lagi.

"Ada lagi yang mau bertarung denganku?" Aku tersenyum mengerikan sambil menyilangkan kedua lenganku didepan dada. Sepertinya teknik-teknik yang diajarkan oleh Hiroki dan Sakura sangat efektif. Mereka berdua langsung meninggalkan aku dan Rin dengan terburu-buru.

Aku pun menghampiri Rin. Wajahnya sudah sangat berantakan. Aku berjongkok di hadapannya dan memakaikan kembali jaketnya. Tubunya masih bergetar karena ketakutan. "Rin, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Rin mengangguk perlahan.

Rin menyentuh pipiku yang terkena pukulan tadi dengan perlahan. "Len sendiri tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ini sih tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding saat aku melihat apa yang mereka berbuat pada kamu. Tunggu! Kepalamu berdarah!" ujarku ketika melihat darah yang mengalir dari dahi Rin. Sepertinya Rin tidak menyadarinya. "Kau harus segara diobati!" tanpa aba-aba aku langsung menyelipkan tanganku dikaki Rin dan punggungnya. Aku menggendong Rin dan berlari ke rumah. Rin mengalungkan lengannya di leherku supaya tidak terjatuh saat aku berlari. Kalau saja Rin sedang tidak terluka, mungkin mukaku sudah sangat merah.

Aku lansung membuka pintu rumah dengan kasar sampai-sampai mengagetkan Miku-nee yang baru saja pulang. "Astaga Len! Kamu tidak perlu membanting pintu kalau mau masuk rumah!" gerutunya. Aku tidak menggubrisnya. Aku langsung menuju ke kamar Rin, tidak memperdulikan tatapan binggung Miku-nee tentang keadaan Rin.

Aku meletakan Rin di atas tempat tidurnya. Untung saja Master menyiap peralatan P3K disetiap kamar Vocaloid. Aku mencoba mengobati luka-luka Rin sebisaku. Rin mengerang sedikit ketika aku memberikan alcohol untuk membersihkan luka di dahinya. "Tahan sebentar. Ini akan sedikit sakit," kataku dengan lembut.

Kami tidak bicara apa-apa selama aku mengobati Rin, sampai Rin yang memecahkan keheningan. "Kenapa?"

Aku telah selesai menempelkan kain kasa diatas luka Rin. "Kenapa apa?" tanyaku balik sambil membereskan peralatan P3K.

"Kenapa kau menolongku Len? Padahal selama ini kamu bersikap dingin dan menjauhiku."

Aku menaruh kembali kotak P3K ke tempatnya semula sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Rin. "Aku sudah berjanji kan akan melindungimu. Lagipula mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu kalau aku melihatmu hampir diperkosa kan?"

"Dan sejak kapan kamu bisa beladiri? Terakhir aku tahu kamu tidak bisa apa-apa kalau Kaito-nee menjahilimu."

"Oh itu... Sakura dan Hiroki yang mengajariku."

Rin menaikan salah satu alisnya, "Kamu juga berteman dengan baik dengan mereka?"

"Kamu juga?" sekarang giliran aku yang menaikan alisku.

"Ya begitulah.. Sakura membantuku menyelasaikan masalahku dengan seseorang."

Aku mengambil kursi dan duduk dihadapan Rin. Aku jadi teringat dulu Rin suka curhat padaku. "Kamu punya masalah dengan seseorang? Kenapa tidak cerita saja ke aku? Aku kan kembaranmu."

Tiba-tiba saja muka Rin memerah. "Mana mungkin aku bisa? Kamu jelas-jelas telah menjauhiku! Padahal aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu tapi tiba-tiba saja kamu mulai bersikap dingin padaku dan berkencan dengan gadis-gadis lain!" seru Rin menumpahkan semua amarahnya padaku. Air mata mulai mengalir dari pipi Rin. Ternyata Sakura benar, tindakanku selama ini bukan saja merugikanku tapi juga telah membuat Rin menderita.

Rin mencoba mengahapus air matanya. Aku berusaha menyentuh Rin tapi dia menghindariku. Dari matanya aku bisa melihat dia sangat marah padaku. _Well_, dia memang pantas marah padaku karena selama ini aku bersikap _like a jerk_. "Rin." Aku memeluknya. Rin berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukanku. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan Rin kabur. Tidak sekarang.

"Kalau saja kau tahu Rin, hidupku selama 4 tahun ini sangat menyebalkan. Aku tahu aku bersikap sangat menyebal selama 4 tahun ini. Tapi aku aku terpaksa melakukan hal itu karena aku ini orang bodoh yang tidak mau jujur terhadap perasaanku sendiri." Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap Rin dengan tatapan sangat serius. _Well, here it goes._

"Rin. Aku menyukaimu, bukan sebagai saudara tapi sebagai laki-laki yang menyukai perempuan."

To be Continued

* * *

Miku : Mana Yessy?

Sakura : Packing

Len : Bukannya dia baru saja selese unpacking?

Rin : Dia mau pergi kemana lagi?

Hiroki : katanya sie... Summer Camp di Jepang..

.

.

.

.

.

Vocaloid : APPPAAAA?

Hiroki : Berisik woy!

Len : Dia mau pergi lagi? Padahal aku sudah mulai menyukainya karena aku sudah confess perasaanku ke Rin...

Sakura : Akhirnya Len tidak membenci Yessy! Ini keajaiban namanya...

Rin : Anyway jangan lupa di RnR ya! See you~

**Last Question : Menurut kalian, Len itu cool gak bisa karate?**


	6. Chapter 6 : Confession

**Balesan review :**

**Chairin 610 Yukari : **

**Waii Arigatou ^o^ Aku memang mau membuat mereka couple tapi itu masih agak lama... Aku mau ngelanjutin tp kyknya aku stuck di chapter 7 T^T **

**Len : Iya aku tau aku itu keren! ;* Terima kasih sudah review!"**

**.**

**Kyoura Kagamine : **

**Len : Ha! Ada lagi yang bilang aku keren... thank you ;***

**Yessy : Iya deh terserah lo Len... -_-**

**Len : Hei! Itu kenyataannya. Aku itu keren!**

**Yessy : Whatever.. ah? Fansnya... iya ya ._. anggap aja lagi gak ada fans di deket mereka dan penjahat2 itu gak tau kalo mereka itu Kagamines... wkwkwk #ngeles... wkwkwk tunggu saja... beberapa chapter kedepan tp mungkin agak (baca : sangat) lama sebelum penjelasan itu... terima kasih sudah review!**

**.**

**Harada Ayumi-chan :**

**Len : Ha! Ada-**

**Yessy : Iya.. aku tau ada yang bilang lo keren... tapi siapa dulu dong yang nulis bwahahaha... salam cinta balik ;) terima kasih sudah review!**

**.**

**Miu :**

**Maaaf~ aku stuck di chapter 7 biasanya aku uda buat 1 chapter kedepan sebelum publish chapter baru... makanya T^T... terima kasih sudah review!**

**.**

**.**

Yessy : Halo semua! Maaaaaffff aku gak update2 orz... Aku stuck di chapter 7, trs blm lg sekolah kayaknya makin padet aja... aku jg ada les dibeberapa tempat jadi gak ada waktu bwt nulis...

Len : Siapa yang peduli ama alesanmu :p

Rin : Yessy tapi gak papa kan? Gak sakit ato apa?

Yessy : T^T.. arigatou Rin! *peluk* Len kenapa kamu gak bisa contoh Rin sie?

Len : Biarin! :P

Yessy : Oh ya, sebelum mulai aku mau bilang sesuatu walaupun telat...

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGAMINE RIN AND LEN! ^0^ ditunggu traktirannya #loh?**

* * *

**My Feelings for You**

By Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo

Discalaimer : Vocaloid belongs to its original owner, I don't own anything in here except my Ocs.

Warning : OOC, OCs contain, Alur terlalu cepat, full of drama, a little bit crossover with Detective Conan (which I also don't own) and... disini Len agak seperti Spice!Len jadi... harap reader tidak ada yang kaget dengan adegan... semi-lime?

**Chapter 6- Confession **

**Len's POV**

Tik tok tik tok

Hanya bunyi jam saja yang memenuhi kamar ini. Baik aku dan Rin tidak berbicara. Okay.. aku akui tadi aku bicara terlalu _to the point_. Tapi lihat sisi baiknya, aku berhasil menyatakan perasaanku pada Rin. Sisi buruknya, mungkin sekarang dia jadi menganggap aku aneh karena menyukai saudara sendiri. Skenario terburuk yang mungkin terjadi Rin memutuskan hubungan kami dan aku diusir dari rumah Vocaloid ini. Aku berusaha mencari jawaban dari raut muka Rin. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresi wajahnya. "Eh.. lupakan saja ucapanku tadi. Kalau Rin tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padaku, ya tidak apa-apa." Aku pun beranjak dari kamar Rin.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa ada yang menarik lengan bajuku. Aku membalikan badanku. Rin menggenggam lengan bajuku dengan erat. Rambutnya menutupi wajahnya sehingga aku tidak tahu ekspresinya. "Apa itu benar Len?" Rin mengangkat wajahnya. "Apa benar kamu menyukaiku?"

Aku kembali duduk di sebelah Rin. "Tentu saja. Semua yang aku katakan tadi itu adalah perasaanku yang sebenarnya."

"Benarkah?"

Aku jadi tidak sabaran, "Kalau kau perlu bukti akan aku tunjukan." Aku memegang kedua pipi Rin, kemudian aku menciumnya. Bibir Rin terasa seperti jeruk. Wajar saja soalnya dia sangat menyukai jeruk. Waktu terasa terhenti saat aku menciumnya. Entah berapa lama kami berciuman. Aku mengingatkan diri sendiri kalau Rin membutuhkan udara untuk bernapas, jadi menghentikan ciuman kami. Baik wajahku dan wajah Rin sudah sangat merah. Mungkin sudah hampir menyamai baju Meiko-nee.

"Len, apa kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan?" kata Rin setelah diam beberapa saat. "Kamu baru saja merebut _first kiss_-ku dan menyatakan perasaanmu pada kakak perempuanmu!" Air mata sudah mulai terlihat dari sudut matanya. "Seharusnya perasaan ini tidak boleh tapi..." Sekarang air matanya sudah mengalir. "Tapi kenapa aku sangat bahagia saat kau bilang begitu? Kau harus tahu betapa aku sangat ingin mendengar kata-kata itu darimu.."

Aku mencoba mengahapus air mata Rin dengan jariku. "Rin... Jadi kau juga..?"

Rin mengangguk. "Aku juga menyukaimu Len."

Aku tersenyum. Aku pun mengecup dahinya. "Arigatou. Dengan begini bolehkah aku menjadi kekasihmu?"

"Tentu saja aku terima dengan senang hati." Rin juga ikut tersenyum. Dia pun berhenti menangis.

"Oh, aku harus koreksi ucapanmu barusan. Itu bukan first kissmu." Rin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku.. pernah menciummu pas kamu lagi tidur saat umur 10 tahun," kataku sambil menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal.

"Kamu mencuri first kissku saat kita berumur 10 tahun?! Dan aku kira saat itu aku sedang bermimpi! Jahat!" Rin langsung memukuliku sehingga aku terjatuh di tempat tidurnya. Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Sudah berapa lama kami tidak seperti ini ya? Rin berhenti memukuliku. Dia ikut berbaring di sebelahku. "Tapi, aku masih kesal sama Len. Kenapa kamu berkencan dengan gadis lain seperti Neru padahal kamu sudah menyukaiku selama 4 tahun ini?"

"Supaya melupakanmu. Aku pikir kalau aku jalan dengan gadis lain mungkin aku bisa melupakan perasaanku padaku. Tapi sayangnya itu tidak berhasil." Aku menempelkan dahiku ke dahi Rin. "Karena ternyata aku malah makin menyukaimu."

Rin langsung cemberut. "Seharusnya kamu tidak boleh melakukan itu. Karena itu akan..."

"Melukai kamu dan diriku sendiri, ya aku tahu. Sakura yang memberitahuku," tambahku ketika Rin menatapku dengan curiga. "Tenang, aku sudah memutuskan semua hubunganku dengan gadis-gadis itu. Tadi aku baru saja dari tempat Neru sebelum aku menemukanmu."

"Sungguh? Len tidak akan meninggalkan aku lagi kan?" tanya Rin penuh harap.

"Kamu perlu bukti lagi?" kataku dengan jahil. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah Rin. Sepertinya dia tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan, Rin menutup matanya. Wajah kami sudah sangat dekat ketika tiba-tiba...

"MAKAN MALAM SUDAH SIAP!"

Baik aku dan Rin langsung terbangun dan menjauhkan diri dari satu sama lain ketika Miku-nee tiba-tiba saja memasuki kamar Rin. Kami berdua menjadi salah tingkah, seperti saat ketahuan mencuri sesuatu dari Miku-nee. Miku-nee tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia memandang kami berdua sebelum berkata, "Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak kok!" jawab aku dan Rin serempak.

Sayangnya muka kami tidak menyakinkan Miku-nee. Dia memasuki kamar dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya. "Len-kun... Rin-chan..." aku sudah menyiapkan hati untuk hal terburuk yang akan Miku-nee lakukan. Tiba-tiba saja dia memeluk kami berdua. "Selamat yaa! Jangan lupa PJnya!"

"Kenapa Miku-nee bisa tahu?" tanya Rin binggung.

Miku-nee melepaskan pelukannya. "Dari wajah kalian sudah terbaca jelas. Jangan lupa turun untuk makan malam ya!" Miku-nee langsung membuka pintu dan menuju ke bawah. Baik aku dan Rin saling memerhatikan wajah masing-masing. Aku memang sedikit melihat perubahan dari Rin. Matanya sekarang berkilau penuh bahagia. Mata yang dulu dia berikan sebelum aku menjadi dingin. Sepertinya aku juga seperti itu. Kami berdua tersenyum. Aku mengulurkan tanganku ke Rin. "_Well,_ _Shall we_?"

Rin menerimanya dengan senang hati. "_We shall_."

**End Len's POV**

~~OoOoOoO~~

**Third person's POV**

Makan malam hari itu berjalan lebih heboh daripada sebelumnya. Setelah turun dari kamar Rin, Miku langsung mengumumkan ke semuanya bahwa Rin dan Len sudah baikan. Mereka bahkan sudah jadian. Kaito, Meiko, Luka, dan Gakupo (yang kebetulan ada disana karena sedang mengunjungi Luka) langsung heboh. Mereka berencana membuat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk duo Kagamine. Mereka tidak keberatan tentang hubungan Rin dan Len. Toh mereka berdua memang cocok menurut Meiko dan Luka. Rin dan Len menjadi lega karena hal itu. Tapi mereka menyesal Miku telah memberitahu ke yang lain. Karena setelah itu Rin dan Len langsung ditarik oleh kakak mereka untuk di interogasi. Rin dengan Meiko, Luka dan Miku sedangkan Len dengan Kaito dan Gakupo. Mereka berdua diceramahi macam-macam dari tentang sejak kapan mereka saling suka sampai tentang _Sexual Education_.

Akhirnya, setelah selesai interogasinya pestanya pun dimulai. Walaupun hanya kecil-kecilan dan tidak seheboh saat ulang tahun Miku, tapi Rin dan Len sangat bersyukur bahwa "kakak-kakak" mereka mau menerima hubungan mereka. Pesta berakhir setelah Kaito dan Meiko telah tidak sadarkan diri setelah lomba siapa yang paling banyak minum sake. Semuanya pun kembali ke kamar masing-masing (Gakupo pulang ke rumahnya) kecuali Miku yang masih membereskan sisa-sisa pesta. Sebetulnya Luka, Rin dan Len sudah menawarkan bantuan, tapi Miku menolak. "Biar aku saja, Luka-nee dan Rin-chan tolong bawa Meiko-nee ke kamarnya. Len-kun, tolong bawa Kaito-nii."

Miku selesai membersihkan semuanya dalam waktu 5 menit. Dia menyeka keringat yang ada di dahinya dengan puas. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi. Miku tidak melihat ke caller IDnya. "_Moshi-moshi, Miku-desu_."

"_Konbawa Miku-chan_."

"Sakura-chan?! Ada apa?"

"_Aku hanya mau ngecek keadaan dan bertanya satu hal. Bagaimana Rin-chan dan Len-kun? Apa mereka sudah baikan?"_

"Mereka berdua sudah baikan. Sudah jadian malah! Terima kasih ya Sakura-chan sudah membantu mereka menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing."

"_Douitashimate. Aku juga tidak mau melihat mereka berpisah seperti itu. Lagipula Miku-chan tidak terlalu percaya diri untuk membantu mereka_."

Miku mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf ya aku harus merepotkan Sakura-chan. Soalnya aku takut mereka tidak mau jujur padaku karena aku sudah mengenal mereka berdua sejak kecil dan mereka tahu sifatku yang agak kurang bisa menjaga rahasia. Oh ya, apa ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membalas Sakura-chan?"

"Sebetulnya... ada sesuatu yang aku butuhkan dari Miku-chan..."

~~OoOoOoO~~

Len berbaring lelah dikamarnya. Membawa seorang Kaito yang mabuk memang menyusahkan. Dia menangis meraung-raung meminta Len memberikannya es krim kalau tidak Kaito tidak akan melepaskan Len. Akhirnya Rin harus mengambil es krim dari kulkas barulah Kaito melepas Len dan tertidur di kamarnya. Kadang-kadang Len binggung kenapa Kaito bisa jadi "kakak"nya.

Len baru saja mau menutup matanya ketika dia mendengar suara petir yang ikuti dengan bunyi rintikan hujan. Len melihat ke jendelanya. Ternyata ada hujan petir. Langsung saja dia teringat Rin yang pada dasarnya takut petir. Len langsung melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke kamar Rin. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Len langsung memasuki kamar Rin. "RIN!"

Len menemukan Rin sedang melingkar di dalam selimutnya. Walaupun tertutup selimut, tubuh Rin masih terlihat gemetaran. "L-len?"

_JDDAAARRR!_

Rin langsung meraih Len dan memeluknya erat-erat. Matanya sudah berair. Dia terus mengucapkan nama Len, seolah jika dia memanggilnya dia bisa melupakan rasa takutnya pada petir. Len mengelus punggung Rin dengan lembut. "Shh.. ini hanya petir. Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah ada disini. Aku telah berjanji kan kalau ada petir aku akan memeluk Rin sehingga kamu tidak menangis?"

Rin tersenyum. "Ternyata kamu masih ingat dengan janji kita saat masih kecil."

Len juga ikut tersenyum. Dia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Rin. "Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku melupakan janji kita." Petir masih meraung-raung diluar sana. Tapi Rin sudah tidak peduli lagi. Dia tidak ketakutan lagi setelah Len sudah berada di sisinya. Napas hangat Len yang mengelitik mukanya serasa seperti obat penenang bagi Rin.

Wajah Len semakin lama semakin mendekat. Rin tahu apa yang akan Len lakukan, dia pun menutup matanya. Bibirnya akhirnya bertemu dengan bibir Len. Ciuman kali ini lebih dalam daripada yang tadi. Tanpa Rin sadari, dia mendesah. Telinga Len yang sangat tajam mendengar itu. Dia menjilati mulut Rin, memintanya untuk memberikan akses. Rin membuka mulutnya sedikit sehingga memberikan Len akses yang ia minta. Lidah Len bertaut dengan lidah Rin. Len menghentikan ciumannya untuk membiarkan Rin menghirup oksigen.

Muka Rin sudah merah sekali setelah ciuman tadi. Muka seperti ini sangat menggoda bagi Len untuk menciumi Rin lagi. Kali ini Len mendominasi mulut Rin. Dia mengabsen semua gigi Rin. Len mendorong Rin ke tempat tidurnya sambil terus menciuminya. Tangan kirinya menahan tangan Rin, sementara tangan kanan menyentuh paha Rin. Tangan kanan Len merayap menuju atas. Dari pinggul, pinggang, lalu menuju ke dada Rin. Rin menghentikan tangan Len sebelum dia sempat menyentuh dadanya. Len menatap Rin dengan alis terangkat. Rin hanya menggeleng sambil cemberut. Wajah cemberut Rin sangat imut sehingga Len kembali menyerang Rin. Tangan kanannya kembali menyentuh tubuh Rin. Sekarang tangan Len telah menyelinap ke balik baju yang Rin dan menyentuh perutnya. Tubuh Rin sempat mengejang saat Len menyentuhnya. Tapi kemudian Rin kembali rileks setelah terbiasa. Len meninggalkan bibir Rin dan mulai menelusuri rahang Rin lalu menuju ke leher Rin. Dia menciumi dan menjilati leher Rin yang berasa sangat manis itu.

"L-len.. aah~" desah Rin. Dia merasa geli saat Len menyentuh lehernya. Len mengigit leher Rin sehingga bekasnya tampak jelas dileher Rin. Bibir Len terus menelusuri ke bawah. Ke tulang belikat lalu ke.. "LEN!" Rin harus mendorong Len supaya dia tidak berbuat lebih jauh lagi. Len menyadari ada yang baru saja ia lakukan. Dia langsung melepas Rin dan menjauhi Rin. Len duduk tertunduk di tepi tempat tidur Rin.

"Maafkan aku Rin," kata Len dengan nada sedih. Len tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu pada kembarannya. Memang mereka sudah jadian hari ini. Tapi semua ini berjalan sangat cepat. Len sangat menyesali perbuatannya tadi.

Rin mendekati Len dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Tidak apa. Aku juga menikmatinya kok. Tapi ini semua terlalu cepat untuk kita. Karena itu aku harus menghentikanmu." Rin mengecup pipi Len. "Tapi terima kasih sudah berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku dari petir."

Len harus menahan nafsunya untuk kembali menciumi Rin. Dia memeluk Rin sebelum menariknya menuju bantal. Len menyelimuti Rin. Kemudian dia mengecup kening Rin. "_Oyasuminasai ohime-sama_." Len mau beranjak keluar ketika Rin menariknya.

Dengan muka sangat memelas, Rin berkata, "Malam ini tidurlah denganku ya? Aku takut nanti masih ada petir lagi." Len menyerah. Dia masuk ke dalam selimut Rin. Rin melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Len. Len juga berbalas memeluk Rin. "_Oyasuminasai_ Len."

"_Sweet dreams _Rin," balasnya. Len mencium Rin sekali lagi sebelum Rin tertidur di dadanya. Len meletakan kepalanya di atas rambut Rin. Wangi shampoo jeruk tercium. Len pun juga tertidur.

~~OoOoOoO~~

**Len's POV**

Sinar matahari mulai memasuki kamar. Aku mengerjabkan mataku mencoba memerhatikan sekelilingku. Aku masih berada di kamar Rin. Di pelukanku, Rin masih tertidur dengan imutnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang seperti seorang bidadari. Memang rambutnya masih berantakan karena perlakuanku semalam tapi selebihnya dia terlihat sangat cantik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau kalian berpikiran pervert, jawabannya adalah TIDAK. Kami tidak melakukan "itu". Aku hanya kembali menciuminya saja kok. Rin memang mengakui dia mau melakukan "itu" tapi nanti kalau kita sudah lebih dewasa dan sudah menikah. Kalau dipikir-pikir ini seperti lamaran tidak langsung ya?

Aku terus mengagumi wajahnya sampai Rin mulai mengeliat. Dengan perlahan, dia membuka matanya yang berwarna biru seperti langit. "_Ohayou_ Rin," sapaku.

Rin mengedip-kedipkan matanya. Kemudian dia tersenyum setelah melihatku. "_Ohayou_ Len." Dia menciumiku sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidur. Aku pun kembali ke kamarku untuk berganti baju. Setelah itu aku kembali ke kamar Rin. Aku melihat dia sudah siap juga. Aku ngajaknya turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Rin setuju. Dia langsung menggandeng tanganku dan mengikutiku turun ke bawah. "Aneh sekali ya, biasanya Miku-nee atau gak Luka-nee membangunkan kita kan?" komentar Rin.

"Setelah kamu bilang begitu, benar juga ya. Aku baru menyadarinya."

Kami memasuki ruang makan. Disana terdapat Kaito-nii dan Meiko-nee yang masih _hangover_ akibat kebanyakan minum sake dan Miku-nee yang sedang membaca koran sambil meminum kopinya sementara Luka-nee sedang memasak sarapan seperti biasa. "_Ohayou minna_!" sapa kami berdua pada "kakak-kakak" kami.

"_Ohayou futari tomo_," jawab Miku-nee tanpa melepas matanya dari koran. Aku dan Rin pun duduk di kursi kami masing-masing. Kami berdua meminum jus buah kami yang sudah disiapkan Luka-nee. Miku-nee mengesap kopinya kemudian berkata, "Oh ya, kalian berdua tidur nyenyak semalam di kamar Rin?"

Baik aku dan Rin saling menyemprotkan minuman kami masing-masing. "APA?! KAMI TIDAK BERBUAT MACAM-MACAM!"

"Aku kan cuman bilang apa kalian tidur nyenyak tadi malam," ulang Miku-nee agak kesal sambil melipat korannya. "Aku tidak menuduh kalian berbuat macam-macam kok. Lagipula kalian terlihat imut saat aku mau membangunkan kalian." Miku-nee menunjukan foto yang ada di ponselnya. Itu foto aku dan Rin saat sedang tertidur tadi sambil berpelukan. Seketika wajahku dan wajah Rin langsung memerah. Untungnya kami diselamatkan oleh Luka-nee yang membawakan sarapan untuk kami.

**~skip time~**

Selesai sarapan, Miku-nee harus segera pergi karena ada syuting PV terbarunya, Meiko-nee dan Kaito-nii memutuskan untuk istirahat di kamar mereka masing-masing sedangkan Luka-nee ada sesi rekaman. Aku dan Rin masih punya banyak waktu sebelum ke tempat latihan untuk latihan lagu duet kami yang baru, jadi kami hanya menonton TV di ruang keluarga. Belum sempat aku menonton TV, ponselku berbunyi. Caller IDnya menunjukan bahwa telepon itu dari Sakura. Tumben sekali Sakura menelpon pagi-pagi begini, bukannya dia ada sekolah? "_Moshi-moshi, Sakura?_"

"LEEEEENNNN-KUUUN! APA YANG TELAH KAMU LAKUKAN PADA RIN-CHAN?!" Suara Sakura sangat keras sekali sampai-sampai aku harus menjauhkan ponselku dari telingaku sebelum telingaku jadi tuli.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti," kataku berusaha terdengar tidak bersalah karena memang pada dasarnya aku tidak bersalah.

"Miku-chan mengirimkan foto kalian padaku. Pokoknya kalau KAU berani melakukan apa-apa terhadap RIN, aku bersumpah aku akan membunuhmu! Aku akan membunuhmu seolah-olah kamu bunuh diri! Ya, aku bisa seperti itu karena aku sering menemui kasus-kasus yang serupa, jangan remehkan aku!" Aku langsung sweatdrop begitu mendengar Sakura bisa membunuh. Baik, ada satu sifat Sakura yang baru aku ketahui, dia bisa menjadi _yandere _kalau perlu.

Rin merebut ponselku dan berkata pada Sakura. "Sakura tenanglah, aku dan Len tidak berbuat yang macam-macam kok. Lagipula kami punya kabar baik untukmu."

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura dengan ketus.

"Aku dan Len sudah jadian!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APPAAA? KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK BILANG DARITADI?! SELAMAT UNTUK KALIAN BERDUA! Ya.. walaupun aku sudah tahu dari Miku-chan, tapi seharusnya kalian memberitahu lebih dulu!"

"Terima kasih," ujarku. "Tapi aku lebih berterima kasih kalau kamu tidak berteriak terus. Bisa-bisa speaker ponselku rusak gara-gara kamu."

Sepertinya Sakura tidak mendengarkan aku karena dia langsung berkata, "Ah, maaf ya aku harus bertemu seseorang. Pokoknya kalau kita bertemu lagi kalian berdua harus menceritakan semuanya dari awal. _Jaa nee_."

Aku dan Rin saling bertatapan sambil sweatdrop. Sungguh aneh memang menerima telepon pagi-pagi sekali dari Sakura yang terus berteriak-teriak. Kami pun duduk di sofa dan mulai membicarakan Sakura. "Kira-kira siapa ya yang mau Sakura temui? Kenapa dia harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali?" kata Rin.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. "Paling bertemu dengan Hiroki, atau dia mempunyai janji dengan seseorang yang penting. Tapi aku tidak begitu peduli."

"Kenapa? Biasanya kamu yang paling kepo disini."

Aku beranjak mengecup pipi Rin. "Karena aku sudah punya Rin disini. Aku tidak peduli yang lain." Seketika muka Rin memerah. Tapi sejujurnya aku juga penasaran pada Sakura, kenapa dia menelpon kami padahal dia sedang ada janji dengan seseorang?

**End Len's POV**

~~OoOoOoO~~

**Sakura's POV**

Aku menutup kembali ponselku dan memasukinya kembali ke dalam tas. Seorang wanita, yang aku yakin adalah seorang sekretaris, menuntunku memasuki sebuah ruangan. Kemudian dia meninggalkan aku sendirian di ruangan ini dengan seorang pria paruh baya. Bajunya yang sangat berkelas menunjukan bahwa dia adalah pimpinan perusahaan ini. "Aku yakin anda adalah Kudo Sakura yang menelponku semalam. Maafkan saya yang hanya bisa membuat janji di pagi hari sebelum anda berangkat sekolah. Silakan duduk," kata pria itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku menjabat tangannya. "Justru aku yang harus meminta maaf harus membuat janji yang mendadak begini. Aku bahkan tersanjung dapat bertemu dengan Master yang sering dibicarakan oleh Miku-chan," kataku seraya duduk di kursi hadapannya.

"Baiklah, ada hal penting apa sehingga kamu repot-repot menanyakan Miku nomor saya dan ingin bertemu dengan saya?" tanya Master tersenyum seraya membuka percakapan.

"Sebetulnya, saya ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Rin-chan dan Len-kun." Master mendengarkan perkataanku dengan serius. "Aku sudah mendengar dari mereka kalau Master menemukan mereka saat mereka kecelakaan di sebuah kereta. Dan.. aku melakukan sedikit penelitian bahwa DNA Rin-chan dan Len-kun tidak cocok."

Master meletakan jari-jarinya di depan mulutnya seolah sedang berpikir. "Jadi maksud kamu mereka itu bukan kembar seperti yang semua orang pikirkan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Karena itu aku mohon pada anda dengan menggunakan hakku sebagai seorang detektif," aku menunjukan wajah sangat seriusku. "Aku mohon ceritakan padaku semua fakta yang anda ketahui tentang mereka."

Master terlihat tertarik dengan permintaanku. "Lalu kenapa aku harus memberitahumu? Walaupun kamu menggunakan hakmu, apa esensinya bagiku?"

Aku terdiam beberapa saat. "Mungkin dengan begini, Rin-chan dan Len-kun tidak merasa bersalah memiliki hubungan melebihi hubungan sesama saudara. Aku hanya ingin meringankan beban meraka. Lalu mungkin dengan begini saya dapat meringankan rasa bersalah anda terhadap kedua anak anda yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan yang sama."

"Darimana kau tahu soal keluargaku?"

"Aku melakukan sedikit _research_ tentang kecelakaan itu. Anda mengadopsi Rin dan Len untuk menggantikan anak-anak anda yang telah tiada bukan?"

Master meletak tangannya di dagunya seolah sedang berpikir, "Kau menarik perhatianku. Belum pernah ada yang seberani menemuiku untuk mengurus urusan Vocaloid. Baiklah akan aku kabulkan permintaan kamu..."

**To be continued**

* * *

Yessy : Aku masih gak ngerti cara bedaan Lemon ama Lime di fancfiction...

Miku : You don't want to know... maksudku you shouldn't have to know

Yessy : Kenapa sie pada gitu?! Di sekolah temen aku juga bilang gitu =3= I'm 16 years old! I'm old enough to know!

Luka : Masalahnya adalah... Yessy kamu terlalu innocent..

Len : Really? Menurutku Yessy gak begitu innocent bisa nulis kyk gini...

Meiko : Ya.. tapi tetep aja dia adalah yang ter innocent disini... paling gak dikelasnya dia iya...

Rin : Tapi menurutku Sakura juga sama innocent

Hiroki : Agree

Yessy : =3=

Sakura : Sudah sudah ayo kita sudahi chapter kali ini... Kritik dan saran silakan ketik di kotak review~!

**Last Question : Tempat ngedate (untuk Rin n Len di fic english) yang enak dimana? A. Aquarium B. Amusement Park C. Planetarium D. Movie Theater**


End file.
